Advent Calendar
by Sharkeygirl
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots based around Christmas songs! May or may not be Christmas themed, and will include several couples. Mostly AU.
1. Veni Veni Emmanuel

**AN: Hello again everyone! This is it, my new work! Basically, this is a series of one-shots based on Christmas carols, though not all of the stories will be Christmas themed. The songs will range from religious to secular, serious to funny, Gregorian chant to Wham! and anything else pertaining to Christmas. Though I've listed this story under SS/HG, not every story will be about them. **

**So, if you have any couple or song you'd like to request, don't be afraid to leave it in a review or a private message! I'm more than willing to take requests. I've already recieved several requests, and I'm already at work on them.**

**Thus without further adieu, I decided to start this off with the oldest Advent/Christmas song still around, _Veni Veni Emmanuel_. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you'd recognize, nor do I own this song, which was made WELL before I was born.**

The director tapped his baton against the podium, summoning the choir to attention. The thin wand lifted, then firmly descended, drawing from its subjects the first sounds of the ancient hymn.

Severus felt a shiver rush down his spine as the voices crescendoed into the phrase. Of all the songs they could possibly sing, they just had to pick the darkest, most depressing one in the book. Not that it didn't fit his mood or the growing despair in his soul. Still, you'd think that people preparing to celebrate the birth of Christ would be happier about it.

The refrain suddenly kicked in, dark powerful male voices urging the congregation to rejoice. Never had a call for celebration sounded so dark and menacing! The irony of it all was only somewhat tempered by the Latin language of the chant, which was undoubtedly lost on the younger generation in attendance since the current pope insisted upon all parts of the Mass being in the vernacular.

Severus felt a nudge of wicker on his arm as an offertory basket was thrust at him. He looked up at the usher and shook his head, wishing he had thought ahead to bring along some muggle money. The usher emotionlessly moved on, reaping a better harvest from the couple down the row.

Severus looked about the room. In his youth, the church had been full, vibrant, a place of comfort. Now, only occasional clusters of people dotted the rows, leaving some benches completely bare. Most of the parishioners were older…tired. Others appeared distracted, ticking off the minutes until they could move on to other activities. Even the aging priest who reclined in his chair appeared to have his mind on other things.

Severus thought back to his childhood, when his mother would take him to this very same church. Although his father often complained his way through the service, his mother reveled in the muggle traditions, especially those surrounding the Christmas season. She took comfort in the rituals and in the promise of salvation. At one time, Severus had believed in salvation as well. Now, he was no longer sure of anything.

To say he had come for comfort or forgiveness would be a lie. He had chosen his fate when he had relayed the fateful prophecy to Voldemort. Still, he had attempted to set things right when he understood the full implications of that act. Dumbledore was supposed to save Lily. God was supposed to save Lily! But both had failed. Lily was dead, her blood on his hands.

A shriek of unmitigated joy interrupted his thoughts. On the opposite end of the pew sat two parents, struggling to calm an increasingly rowdy toddler with Cheerios and soothing voices. She paid them no heed, opting instead to beat time on the seat of the pew with a plastic toy car as the melancholy voices of the choir sang on.

Severus shook his head. The emptiness had become too much for him. While he didn't expect the Church to fill it completely, he had hoped for at least a few moments of respite from his pain and guilt. Even a crumb of comfort or peace would suffice to get him through the next few hours.

The dark voices and the haunting a capella chant weren't helping.

Before he could meditate further, he felt something hard crash into his side. He turned to confront the offender who dared to touch him. His eyes fell on the rowdy toddler retrieving her plastic car from his person. Her hair was frizzy, wild, bushy… entirely suitable to her temperament. She looked up at him, her caramel eyes sparkling, full of innocence… full of life. "Hello," she said far too loudly for the setting.

"Hello," Severus whispered as his previous anger and pain dissolved in the unconditional acceptance she represented.

She picked up the toy and offered it to him. "Play?" she asked.

He accepted it and gently rolled it down the pew. She cackled as she chased after it, stopping in disappointment when her father confiscated it and shot him an apologetic look. Severus nodded as the man hissed at his daughter to stay in her seat.

At last the chant mercifully faded into the resonance of the stone walls. The priest motioned for the congregation to stand as he began to pray over the bread and wine.

Severus bowed his head and found the courage to pray for the redemption the others seemingly took so easily for granted, hopeful for the first time in a long while that his prayer would be heard.


	2. You're a Mean One Mr Grinch

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, for reading, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own Harry Potter, which belongs ot JK Rowling. I also use some lyrics from the song _You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch_. I don't own that either. That belongs to the late, great Thurl Ravenscroft and of course, Dr. Suess.**

Ron laughed as he spun Lavender around the floor of the ballroom in time to the festive holiday music. All the Ministry employees, including several members of the Order, were gathered for the annual Christmas party, the social highlight of the year.

"Oy Ron!" Harry called from across the room.

Ron stopped dancing just long enough to locate his friend and replied, "Hello Harry. How's it going?"

"Good," Harry replied. "How are things with you and Lavender?"

"Very good," Ron smiled as the song came to an end.

As the crowd clapped their appreciation for the band, Fred and George rushed towards their brother. "Ronald!" Fred gasped.

"Yes?" Ron answered.

"He's here!" George announced.

"Who's here?" Harry asked.

Before they could answer, an ominous silence fell over the crowd as a figure entered, dressed in black except for a dark, majestic green overcoat. His hair was nicely trimmed, but his skin was still as pale as ever with the exception of the dark red scar on his neck. He scowled, only adding to the aura of hostility that accompanied him.

"M-Mr. Snape?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes," Snape drawled.

"I, we, nobody expected you to come," Kingsley replied.

"Believe me, I did not expect to attend, either," Snape answered. "I was coerced."

"I see," Kingsley answered. "Well, welcome Mr. Snape."

Snape nodded curtly and strode purposefully to a remote corner. The musicians struck up a waltz and the dancers slowly reclaimed the floor, along with their light-hearted conversation. "He has some nerve popping up here," Ron growled.

"I'm so sorry, mate," Harry answered.

Ron glared daggers at Snape as Snape leaned against the wall and scowled. "Look at him! He doesn't even like Christmas. He nauseates me," Ron snarled.

"Oh Merlin," Lavender groaned before stalking off to find a more pleasant dance partner.

"Look, let's just enjoy the rest of the party, mate. He's really not worth our time," Harry answered.

"He really is a heel," Fred continued, ignoring Harry's previous comment.

George's eyes lit up. "He has termites in his smile."

"What?" the others asked.

"Hey, it could happen! Especially if it's been a while since you've seen a toothbrush," George replied.

"Uh… sure," Fred answered.

Snape smirked as Potter and his friends glared at him and whispered among themselves. At least the night was not a complete waste. He hated to miss out on a good opportunity to jerk Weasley's chain.

"He's a nasty wasty skunk!" Ron asserted, louder than he intended.

The others gave him a look. "What?" Ron asked.

"Too juvenile," Harry replied, finally warming up to the game. "Try, you're a rotter; the king of sinful sots!"

"Yeah!" the others cheered.

Snape watched as the unruly clique's merriment escalated, presumably at his expense. His scowl returned. He didn't know why everyone insisted on this obnoxious and insipid tradition. Everything about Christmas annoyed him, from the garish lights to the cheesy music and the gaudy ornaments. It was nothing more to him than a conspiracy to promote commercialism. Oh to just throw all those ugly trinkets off a cliff so everyone would shut up about the holiday…

"Severus!"

Severus' attention turned to the vision who had just entered the room. She smiled indulgently as she rushed over to greet him. "I knew I'd find you in a corner sulking."

"You know how much I hate these events," he replied.

"I know, and I love you for coming as my guest, anyway," she answered with a twinkle in her eye.

"I can't believe it!" Ron fumed.

"He's as cuddly as a cactus!" George asserted playfully.

"He's as charming as an eel!" Fred bantered.

"He has all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile!" Harry huffed in disgust.

They heaved a collective groan as Hermione leaned in to engage him in a completely inappropriate… passionate… How long can they go without breathing?

An uncomfortable silence ensued.

"And yet she chose him," Ron lamented, skulking towards the refreshment table for a stiff swig of eggnog.


	3. An Angel Came Down

**AN: Thank you so much for reviewing, reading, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! It all means a lot to me! This is the first fic I'm doing in response to a request made, so hopefully I did the song justice.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or the song, _An Angel Came Down_. That is owned by the Trans Siberian Orchestra. Also, I borrow parts of the beginning from the biblical Book of Job, which I don't own in spite of owning several copies of the Bible. Just to be extra safe: I borrowed some characteristics from _Dante's Inferno_ and Catholic legends, neither of which I own. Okay, I think I'm done now.**

Heaven was nothing like Severus expected.

Instead of people sitting around all day worshipping God and playing on harps, it was one big overcrowded party with people scurrying about to reconnect with loved ones and ancestors. Everyone talked, laughed, and loved, that is everyone except Severus Snape.

Severus had seen his mother, with whom he'd shared a warm reunion, and had caught glimpses of Lily Evans, but he dared not speak to her since she spent all her time hanging on James Potter. He would have considered it hell if he hadn't had the bliss of knowing that at least he was loved by the Creator, though the Creator had been hidden from sight as of late.

Before Severus could meditate any further on his fate, a trumpet blast pierced the merriment. The multitudes silenced and stood at attention as God stepped out, his Son at his right and a dove at his left. They were in turn flanked by archangels, including Gabriel who had blown the horn. "My friends!" began the voice of God, rumbling like thunder. "As some of you may know, this year marks the two-thousandth anniversary of my son's birth."

The heavenly beings cheered as Christ beamed. "As many of you know," God continued above the celebration. "That means it is time for the tradition!"

The cheering swelled until Severus swore he'd have a headache if he'd still been embodied. At last Gabriel raised his horn to silence the crowd, but instead of the expected blare, a low voice rang out, "Yes, the tradition."

The crowd was rendered speechless, gaping at the intruder. He stood in a robe of white, holding a black candle. His features were flawless, save a scar on his left cheek which only slightly detracted from his beauty. "Lucifer," God began.

"How did you get up here?" Michael, the archangel to the right of Gabriel, demanded.

"Peter is distractible," he answered, nonchalant. "Not to mention that every time Gabriel over there blows that horn, it rings just as clearly in my realm."

"And I'm going to throw you right back down there!" Michael replied as he pulled out his sword.

"Silence Michael!" God ordered. "Lucifer knows he has no power here. I'm sure he will say his peace and leave."

"Yes," Lucifer answered. "It's about the tradition."

"What about it?" Jesus asked.

"Every hundred years, you send down an angel to see what…" Lucifer paused to indicate Jesus, "…that one has done. What he has left behind as his legacy."

"What about it?" God asked as Michael's right eye twitched.

"Every time you send some archangel or saint down to collect the item. I find this unfair."

"You would know about unfair wouldn't you?" Michael yelled.

"Silence!" God demanded.

"As I was saying," Lucifer demanded undeterred. "The person who finds the item is loyal to you. They find what you want them to. I think it should be more of a challenge!"

"How?" God asked.

"Send one of my men to find your precious Child's legacy. See if one of them can find this item you seek!" Lucifer replied.

"Your men will only distort the truth," God answered. "Besides, they have a tendency to possess little girls."

Lucifer smiled sheepishly, but then became serious. "What about a soul in purgatory?" he asked.

"They're trying to avoid seeing you!" God answered.

"What about him?" Christ interjected as he pointed to Severus.

The crowd looked over at Snape, who tried to appear as stoic as possible. Lucifer's eyes grew wide. "Why is he here?" Lucifer asked. "When Voldemort told me he had killed him, I laughed. I mean I saw him alive…"

There was a twinkle in God's eyes. "Remember Lucifer, even you don't know everything."

Lucifer huffed. "He's not a soul of the damned so he's beyond me. Still, why choose him?"

"He's disillusioned, cranky, and we both know that he's not one of my most loyal servants," God replied.

Lucifer thought before nodding. "He's an acceptable candidate. If he can find something, then I shall be silent about the tradition. If he does not find anything, then the tradition is abolished!"

"You have no say over that!" God commanded, causing even Lucifer to shudder. Then, His expression softened. "If you win, I will call off the tradition in the next century."

Lucifer nodded. "Be gone!" God commanded.

Lucifer disappeared with a poof!

* * *

"You may hold only what a mortal cannot touch. Find this, and bring it back."

Jesus' words echoed in Severus' ears as he flew over the clouds. Severus had no idea what Jesus meant, but then again that seemed to be why Lucifer agreed to allow him to be the angel. He grumbled and wondered why he had consented to this celestial bet. After all, who really cared if the tradition continued or not? It was just another ritual for another holiday, right?

He shook his head and decided to fly lower. Around him a light flurry of snow began to waft to the ground. It seemed appropriate considering the date. Still, something about the landscape was familiar, almost as though it was a part of him.

Then Severus spied a tower. A thrill of joy swept through him as he recognized the outline of Hogwarts. Oh how good to be back near this place again, even if it was in the name of a silly cosmic wager! How happy to be home just one more time…

Just then he heard a melody floating on the air. It was quiet and indistinct at first, yet he was drawn to it. Before Snape knew it, he was no longer flying but diving, no, falling towards the sound. It drew him through a window, crashing onto the floor of one of the castle rooms. Though he didn't feel any pain, he was disoriented from the flight. Shaking his head, he looked around for the source of the mysterious sound, but only saw a bed surrounded by several bookshelves. Closing his eyes to focus more intently, he realized that it was much more than a simple melody that held him in its grasp; it was a fully-formed song, sung by a woman, intermittently interrupted by sobs.

Slowly he became aware of the back of a woman's head, her curls splayed across the pillow. The voice was so familiar… could it really belong to…?

The woman sat up with a start and gasped when she saw him. Severus stepped back as well, shocked to see Ms. Granger in front of him looking like, dare he admit it, a woman! "S-Snape?" she asked.

"Yes," he drawled.

"Oh, I, I, I," she stammered as her thoughts raced.

"You what?" he asked.

"You're supposed to be dead!" she blurted out. "You are supposed to be dead, but you aren't a ghost! No, you don't look like the other ghosts!"

"I'm not," Severus answered.

"Then what are you?" she asked.

"Some kind of heavenly spirit," he answered.

She tried to embrace him, but found herself grasping air. "I'm still untouchable," he answered, for once regretting the loss of the sensation.

"Oh," she replied. "I see. Why are you here then?"

"God and Lucifer made a bet I'm going to resolve," he answered. "I'm supposed to find something that a human being cannot hold but that I can… something that represents Christ's legacy."

"Sounds difficult," she answered with a small smile. "I wish I had a book on that. The only one I can think of is the Bible, and I don't remember it saying much about angels touching things."

"No, it doesn't," Severus answered.

"How long do you have to find this thing?"

"A day," Severus answered.

"I see," Hermione answered. Her eyes then filled with confusion. "Why did you come to see me then?"

"I was drawn to a sound coming from your room," he answered. "It sounded like you were singing."

Her face lit up. "I was singing some Christmas songs. It's a tradition I have."

"Indeed," he answered.

"I'd normally sing them with my parents, but they decided to spend Christmas in Hawaii. I'm seeing them on New Years," she replied.

"Is that why you were crying?"

"No," she admitted.

He stepped closer to her, taking in the sight of the soft candlelight on her skin. "I miss you," she whispered. "Especially now that I'm a professor."

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I walk by the potions lab, but it's not the same with Slughorn there. He isn't half the professor you were. I miss seeing you at the professor's table! There are so many things I've wanted to tell you, like how sorry I am for doubting you. I'm sorry that I ever thought you were a Death Eater! I'm sorry that the world rejected you. I'm just sorry," she answered.

Tears began to fall from her eyes. Initially Severus was at a loss for words, but then he answered, "I forgive you."

She looked up in shock. "What?" she asked.

He instinctively brushed the tears from her eyes. "I said that I forgive you."

Her eyes widened. "Professor, look!"

Snape looked down at his finger, only to see a perfectly formed golden teardrop. Hermione brushed her finger against her tear-stained cheeks. "I can't hold it," she whispered. "All my tears just turn to water." She tried to touch the golden teardrop in his hand, but could feel nothing.

"You can't," Severus answered in amazement.

"You are in heaven," she said more a statement of fact than a question.

"Yes," he replied.

"Is it beautiful?" she asked.

Severus thought for a moment before answering, "It is beautiful if you have someone to share it with."

Tears returned to her eyes. "You must be happy up there."

He took another tear from her eyes. Again it was perfectly formed, only this time it was sapphire. "I'm sure I will see you there soon."

"I know you will," she whispered.

He looked at the teardrops and sighed. "I don't know what this has to do with Jesus' legacy, but it's what I've found," he answered.

"I'm sure they'll understand," Hermione answered.

Snape nodded. "I suppose I should return there and tell them the news."

"I suppose," Hermione answered as her eyes betrayed her reluctance to say good-bye.

He tried to touch her, but could not. He gave her a small smile before ascending into the night sky. Hermione meanwhile stared at the spot where he had stood, wondering if it was all one incredible dream.

* * *

"Two tears!" Lucifer thundered in derision before the heavenly audience. "Two tears are all you have to show for his legacy!"

Severus bowed his head. "I could hold and touch them while Hermione could not."

Jesus took the tears and smiled. "They are perfect."

"What?" Lucifer asked as all of heaven erupted.

Jesus raised his hand, causing the crowd to silence itself. "This tear," Jesus began as he raised the teardrop. "Was shed by someone seeking forgiveness. It was granted to her not only by Severus Snape, but also by me." Jesus lifted up the other teardrop. "This one was shed in joyful anticipation of eternal life, which I opened to all. I'd say, he's succeeded."

All of heaven erupted in joy as Lucifer stood beside God fuming. "Cheater!" Lucifer yelled. "You know as well as I do that he's not supposed to be here!"

"You agreed to use him," God replied.

"One day a servant will fail you in these cosmic bets!" Lucifer warned. "One day!"

In a flame of fury, Lucifer disappeared from heaven's sight. "Come with me," Jesus began.

Snape nodded and followed him to an area away from the others. "Do you know why Lucifer was so shocked when he saw you?"

Severus shook his head. "I do not," he answered.

"Because we all had a vision of you alive with a son, which took place ten years after Voldemort's defeat."

"Excuse me?" Severus gasped.

Jesus smiled. "I don't often do this, but if you want another chance to live, I will give it to you."

"Really?" Severus asked.

Jesus nodded. "You died before your time."

"But I've been here for two years!" Snape replied. "Why did no one tell me this before?"

"Because you didn't want to live. You were miserable here, but you dreaded returning to earth, so we simply kept your body for you, uncorrupted. Now though, I think you may be ready to take it back."

"Slughorn's going to create a new generation of dunderheads if I do not return," Snape answered.

Jesus laughed. "Fair enough. Goodbye Severus!"

With that, Severus fell from the sky and back into his body.

* * *

"Snape?"

Severus groaned as his eyes fluttered open. "Miss Granger?" he asked.

She embraced him. "Thank God you're alive! I thought you'd died from the snake bite, and when I saw you lying half dead in the snow… Oh Snape I'm so glad you're alive!"

I think I am too, he answered as he looked up into the sky.


	4. The 12 Pains of Christmas

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! I really appreciate it!**

**I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own this song, which is owned by Bob Rivers.**

"Lights?" Severus asked.

Hermione smiled as she handed him the string of lights. "Yes, Christmas lights! Didn't you have them growing up?"

"No," he replied. "I didn't. My dad thought they were stupid."

"Well my parents loved them!" Hermione answered. "And I want to share that tradition with the children."

Severus looked over at Orion and Perdita, who were both standing at attention near Hermione with eager smiles on their faces. Even the baby Selene, who was huddled in Hermione's arms, appeared curious about the prospect of lights. He sighed. "Fine, I'll put up the lights. Where do you want them?"

"I'd put them on the windows, but there aren't any," Hermione mused before her eyes lit up with an idea. "I know! We'll make little squares like a window in our bed rooms! Then, we'll put the rest on the tree!"

"How will we power them?" Severus asked.

""With this spell!" Hermione answered as she took out a piece of paper and gave it to him. "Just say the words on the paper."

"Why can't you say the words since you know the spell?" Severus asked.

"Because I have to make out some Christmas cards," Hermione answered. "Later, we can all go out and find a Christmas tree!"

The children cheered as Severus nodded. "Fine," he answered. "I will attempt to put up the lights while you write out your Christmas cards."

"Thank you," Hermione began before she embraced Severus as tightly as she could without disturbing Selene. Then, she and the baby skipped off as Severus and the other children stared at the string of lights. "How do you string those up?" Orion asked.

"I have no clue," Severus answered. "It shouldn't be too hard though."

He performed a spell which set the lights in place. The children cheered as he smiled. Then he read Hermione's piece of paper and said the chant.

Nothing happened.

* * *

Hermione put Selene in a play pen, sat down, and examined her list. Many of the members on the list were Order members and old friends. Some however, were some of Severus' colleagues in the potions field, while others were names she didn't even recognize. If she didn't recognize the names, what in Merlin's name was she supposed to say to these people?

Hermione shook her head and began writing. Just as she finished writing her first card, she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" Hermione called.

The door opened as a slumped over witch stepped through the door. "Headmistress Minerva?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Minerva groaned.

"What's wrong?"

She sighed. "Neville made his grandmother's famous egg nog last night. I may have had a few too many."

"Oh dear. I suppose you need a hangover potion."

"It would be nice," she admitted.

Hermione led her to Severus' lab, where she could hear voices speculating as to why the lights were not working. Hermione shook her head and searched for the potion. "Shut up you," Minerva muttered as Severus raised his voice to calm the children down.

"Here's the potion!" Hermione answered.

"Thanks," Minerva answered. "Could I have a couple more? I may need them after tonight."

Hermione nodded as she gave her a few more vials. Minerva drank a vial as cheers came from the other room. Hermione rushed into the other room and gasped at the sight. Only one thought was running through Severus' head.

Why the hell are they blinking?

* * *

"Do you understand the spell now?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Hermione," he replied, becoming irritated that his wife had to explain a simple spell to him.

She sighed. "If you want, I can put up the lights and you can write out the cards," Hermione offered.

He shook his head. "We both know that if I had my way, I'd simply write 'Merry Christmas' and be done with it. You've always wanted something more personal though."

"Yes," she exhaled. "That is true."

They gave each other a reassuring smile before Hermione took off again. This time though, Orion followed her. When Hermione sat down at the card table, he exclaimed, "Mummy!"

"Yes Sweetie?" she asked, almost happy to be distracted from writing the cards.

"Look!" he exclaimed as he opened up _the Daily Prophet_ to expose an article on popular toys. He pointed to a particular toy which was a wizard which transformed into a broomstick. "I want this for Christmas!"

Hermione's eyes bulged when she saw the price. "Honey, this is very expensive," she answered.

"So? It's cool! It's a transforming broom!"

"We'll see," Hermione answered. I don't want to have five months of bills because of Christmas.

"But I want it!" Orion whined.

"Orion, honey please go play or something,"

Before he could answer, all the candles went out in the house, causing it to go completely dark. "What now?" Hermione muttered.

"Hermione!" Severus called. "I think I need a candle!"

* * *

After helping Severus turn the power back on, Hermione once again sat down to write the cards. Though Hermione made it through a few cards, she was once again interrupted by a knock on the door. She threw back her head in frustration and called, "Come in!"

"Hermione!"

"Oh Harry!" Hermione replied as she stood up and embraced him. "Thank Merlin you're here."

He looked over her shoulder and replied, "Writing out cards?"

"You don't know the half of it," she answered as she released him.

"I actually came here for some of that peppermint scented stuff you and Severus sell this time of year. I think I'll need it for next week."

"What's next week?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed. "I'm facing my in-laws."

"Oh," Hermione answered.

"I love Parvati, don't get me wrong, but her sister claims that she could do better. Her mother and father, oh Merlin do I wish they could go a holiday without glaring me down! I mean, her mother, I really hate her!" Harry complained.

"Yes, but it's only for one day," Hermione answered.

"True," Harry answered.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Orion yelled as he rushed into the room.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Daddy has the lights back up!"

Hermione followed her son into the room. Severus beamed in pride as the lights shone through the darkness of the dungeons. Perdita, Orion, a well as the adults were captivated by the sight.

Then, a red light went dark, causing the whole chain to die.

"One light goes out they all go out!" Severus yelled in frustration.

"Yes," Hermione sighed. "That tends to be the way Christmas lights work."

* * *

Harry left, leaving Hermione once again at her table with the cards. Hermione glared down at the cards, her disgust growing with every card she had to write. Finally, she heard someone stomp down the hallway. She looked up, only to see her husband glaring at her. "I give up," he began in a low voice.

"Really Severus, lights are not so hard," Hermione replied.

"Well then, you rig up the lights!" he answered.

She smiled, happy to be away from her card writing. "Fine then! I will!"

Hermione skipped, holding the lights in her arms. Severus took Selene and followed her into Perdita's room, where they'd been attempting to hang lights earlier. Hermione cast a spell to hang the lights and a few more to keep them in place. Then, she cast another which lit them up. Severus sighed. "Can we just get the tree now?" he asked.

Hermione nodded her pride evident.

* * *

"I swear those bells give me a headache," Severus complained as he passed by the Santa holding a bell.

"Well it's for charity," Hermione answered before converting a coin into American currency and placing it in the Santa's bucket.

"Thanks," he answered before ringing the bell again.

"Mummy, have we apparated to North Carolina yet?" Perdita asked.

"Yes we have!" Hermione answered. "That's why you need to stay close."

Perdita nodded. They walked further down the block until they reached an outdoor Christmas tree store. Hermione inhaled the air and smiled. "I've always loved trees from North Carolina the best. There's just something about them."

"I just wonder how many versions of, "I'll Be Home for Christmas' these people can listen to without throwing up," Severus grumbled as he heard the music from the intercom blaring around them.

"Mummy!" I want that tree!" Orion yelled.

"No!" That one!" Perdita whined.

The children then spotted a third tree, at least nine feet tall. "Oh, that's the one!" they cried in unison.

Hermione and Severus turned to each other and shook their heads ruefully. A nine foot tree would definitely require more lights.


	5. I Wonder as I Wander

**AN: I am SO SORRY for being gone this long without notice! My computer crashed on Thursday and I had a huge Sociology project to do when it got back up! i know this kind of ruined my original idea to have a song for every day before Christmas, but some things can't be helped. Anyway, thansk so much for sticking by me! I really appreciate it! Here's another requested song!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or _I Wonder as I Wander_, which is owned by John Jacob Niles.**

Hermione inhaled the fresh night air as the snow crunched beneath her feet. Her head was bent down in concentration, her task clear in her mind. All night she'd been searching for an elusive flower, a flower which would solve all of her problems. If she could find it, well, she'd be the envy of the Wizarding world. Even he wouldn't be able to laugh at her anymore.

She felt herself slip a little. Hermione leapt back and thrust her wand in front of her to illuminate the pitfall, a vertical drop of close to twenty feet. She gulped and stepped away from the precipice.

With her wand firmly in front of her and her eyes on the ground, she continued her quest for the flower. More snowflakes were falling, so many that it was beginning to obscure her vision. The wind whipped around her, causing her to pull her coat tighter. She cast a warming spell and continued her search, though she was beginning to lose hope. She considered apparating home and waiting for a later date to search for the flower, but if she could just keep going…

Again she lost her balance, only this time she tumbled to the ground. Down the mountain she slid until her fall was arrested by a soft drift. Her right ankle was throbbing in pain, as was her left wrist. In a torrent of frustration she let out a scream.

She closed her eyes and tried to get up, but her ankle was having none of it. Hermione collapsed, which only served to worsen the pain in her wrist. Teary-eyed, she accepted the fact that she'd have to remain there. As long as she could cast warming spells, she would survive.

* * *

Sometime later on in the night, the snow lessened and a sliver of moon appeared. She looked up to find a few stars twinkling from between intermittent breaks in the clouds. There was something peaceful about the whole experience, even if she was in pain and surviving only on warming spells. She cast another one and shifted herself so that she was lying down, looking up to the stars.

Her mind then drifted to the date. By now it had to be Christmas Eve. She shook her head and wondered why she had been dumb enough to look for this flower on the day before Christmas. No one would venture out here for a few days at least, and she would need some sort of nutrition before then. Of course, she'd survived worse scrapes during the war, but still…

In the distance, she thought she heard a voice. She yelled, "I'm here! Help!" No voice came in return.

Her eyes welled up in tears at the thought that it could be a long time before she was discovered. She could very well die alone on this mountain on Christmas, and they'd never know…

She shook her head to clear it of such negative thoughts. No one survives on pessimism. She instead tried to focus on the night itself…the stillness…the quiet…ultimately the eerie peacefulness.

"Hermione!"

"Severus?" she called back.

"Hermione!" the voice called, now louder.

"I'm down here, but be careful of the ice!" she warned.

"Oh thank Merlin!" the voice answered as it drew closer.

Hermione was afraid that she'd hurt herself if she turned around, but she could hear his footsteps in the new fallen snow. He stood before her. "Thank Merlin I found you," Severus repeated.

"Thank Merlin you found me," she answered. "How did you know I was here?"

"I remembered you talking about the rare Carolina lily blooming in the winter. I then remembered you ranting about how you weren't beautiful enough, so when I couldn't find you this morning I acted on a hunch," he answered.

"How did you know which mountain to search?" she asked.

He sat beside her. "I broke into your room and found your map. I apologize for the breach of privacy."

"You just saved my life Severus," she answered. "I'm more grateful than angry."

He flashed her a soft smile, which quickly turned into a frown. "Why Hermione?" he asked. "Why did you feel the need to make a potion to make you more alluring?"

She blushed and turned her head away from him. "I was afraid he didn't notice me. I didn't care if he loved me, but I wanted him to see me as more than just a little girl."

"You are more than just a little girl," Severus answered. "Anyone who cannot see that is a dunderhead."

She turned to him and asked, "Really?"

Severus nodded. "You don't need a potion to attract anyone."

She gulped as she tried to find just the right words. Finally, she asked, "So, you see me as a woman?"

Severus' eyes lit up as he began to understand her cue. "Yes, that and much more," he whispered.

He leaned over to touch her lips but pulled back when the shift in position caused her to yelp in pain. "We should take you to Madame Pomfrey."

"That would be nice," Hermione admitted.

He scooped her up and held her gaze for a brief moment. "Maybe after she's done tending to you we can continue our previous conversation."

"Or we could continue it before you leave," Hermione whispered.

Their lips met once more in a kiss of comfort and passion, oblivious to the Carolina lily blooming just a few feet away.


	6. The Holly and the Ivy

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! It really means a lot to me! This one's a little different because it's more Draco centered, but I hope you'll like it!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or this song which is an old English carol.**

Holly was the queen of her kingdom. She ruled over her subjects with a gentle hand and lots of love. Okay, so maybe she threw in the occasional harsh command, but for the most part her subjects stayed under her control, and they loved her. Oh how Holly's subjects loved her! All day they'd sit and tell her how regal she looked with her fiery red mane and her gray-blue eyes. Yes, Holly was a beloved queen.

One subject loved Holly the most, she truly did. Still, this subject deserved to be queen as much as Holly, even more so! The emperor and the empress had ordered them to take turns, hadn't they? After four years of living under her command, surely this subject deserved the crown, at least for one day.

Finally, that day came.

"What are you doing with my crown?" Holly asked.

"I want to be queen," Ivy answered.

"But I'm always the queen," Holly replied.

"I know," Ivy answered, her tone becoming more determined. "That's why it's my turn."

"No, it's still my turn!" Holly argued.

"When is it going to be my turn?" Ivy demanded.

"Never because I'm the oldest!" Holly answered.

"Only by one year!" Ivy whined.

"But it's enough to make me the queen!" Holly answered as she picked up the crown to put it on her head. Before Holly could finish the motion though, Ivy tackled her to the ground and stole the crown.

"That's mine!" Holly whined.

"It's my turn!" Ivy yelled as she placed the crown over her head.

Holly growled and lunged at Ivy. Ivy squealed and dodged her. Holly began chasing Ivy around the room. Ivy tried to keep away from her, but the crown was heavy and was blocking her vision. Finally, Ivy crashed into a table, tipping it over and shattering the vase on top. Her sister gasped and rushed over to help her, the argument about the crown long forgotten.

* * *

In the other room, Draco heard the crash. His heart stopped as he pictured all the things that could've happened. He tossed his newspaper aside and rushed into the living room. "What happened in here?" Draco asked.

Holly looked up at him, her cheeks soaked in tears. "Ivy took my crown, so I chased her around the living room, and then she crashed into the table. I didn't mean to hurt her! I'm sorry Daddy!"

"It's okay sweetie, it's alright," Draco reassured his daughter.

"Oh," Ivy moaned as she sat up.

Draco turned around and gasped when he saw what was on her head. "Where did you get that?" he asked.

She took off the iron "crown" and gave it to her dad. "We found it in your closet a long time ago. We thought it was pretty, so we used it as a crown."

"Pretty?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, why Daddy?" Ivy asked.

He shook his head. "I honestly never wanted either of you to find this."

"Is it breakable?" Holly asked.

"No," Draco answered as he beheld his old Death Eater mask. "I just did some bad things in this mask."

"You were a bad king in it?" Ivy asked.

"Something like that," Draco replied.

"Well, I'm a good queen in it!" Holly answered. "I can't really fit it on my head, but it makes a great hat and an even better crown!"

"I suppose it does," Draco finally conceded. Then his attention turned to the mess his daughters had created. "I suppose we should clean up this mess," Draco replied.

"Okay," Ivy answered.

"Do you want your crown back Daddy?" Holly asked.

Draco shook his head. "No, you two keep it. You two certainly have more use for it than I do."

"Okay!" they cheered.

As Draco performed some cleaning spells, Holly and Ivy ran back to their kingdom to be ruled for the first time by Queen Ivy.


	7. Jingle Bells

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! It means a lot to me! Also, this was another requested song, so I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Jingle Bells, which is owned and written by James Pierpoint.**

"Come on Severus! It will be fun!" Hermione insisted as she hitched up the horse to the sleigh.

"That horse doesn't look like it could pull a toboggan, much less a sleigh!" Severus argued.

Hermione stopped her work to examine the horse. Its gray coat was somewhat tattered and its matted mane betrayed its age. Still, Hermione had ridden with Minerva in a sleigh it pulled, and she knew what it was capable of. "It can do more than you think," she replied.

"Doubtful," Severus answered as she resumed hitching up the horse. "Personally I don't understand the appeal of taking sleigh rides. Horses are meant to draw carriages on paved roads, not frolic around in the snow on things which amount to little more than steel death traps."

"Oh come on! Just because you fell off a sleigh when you were young doesn't mean that it will happen again," Hermione answered.

"I'll have you know that I was pushed off," Severus answered.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she completed her work. "Well I don't think your girlfriend would toss you off the sleigh now would she?"

"If she wasn't upset with me then she wouldn't."

Hermione laughed. "Fair enough, but I won't be upset with you if you get into the sleigh with me."

Severus reexamined the horse. He didn't trust the gray beast and he still believed it to be weak. Still, if it was as weak as Severus believed than perhaps it wouldn't be able to move the sleigh at all and he would be off the hook for this whole sleigh ride idea. "Fine," Severus answered.

"Thank you!" Hermione answered as her eyes gleamed in victory.

Severus sighed and stepped into the metal death trap. Hermione leapt in after him and took the reins. "Minerva's been teaching me how to drive the horse," she replied.

"I suppose you've read a few books on the subject as well," Severus teased.

She gave him a cross look. "I never did promise not to toss you out of the sleigh," she warned.

He smirked in response. "But you're the one who wanted me in this sleigh in the first place."

"Fair enough," she conceded before lifting the reins. "Yah!"

The horse neighed and began to strain in the harness. Severus gasped as the sleigh began to move. Hermione laughed. "I told you he could pull this sleigh."

"Indeed he can," Severus answered, still shocked that the horse could move the sleigh at all.

Slowly, the horse moved up to a trot. As the horse sped up, Severus could feel the snowy air against his skin. His nose began to sting from the cold air, but the sensation was easy enough to ignore, especially when he saw the joy in Hermione's face.

"Isn't this fun?" Hermione cheered.

"It's fine," Severus answered. "I still prefer the safety of an enclosed carriage though."

"Ha!" Hermione answered.

"I would also prefer it if those obnoxious bells weren't ringing in my ear," he answered.

Hermione smirked. "I think you like them just fine. You just don't want to admit it because you like to pretend that you're such a grouch."

"Oh really," Severus answered.

"Yes," she replied before capturing his lips.

Unbeknownst to the couple, up ahead loomed a hotly contested snowball fight between two groups of Hogwarts students. Some ducked behind their fort, packing together sloppy wet snow until they had perfectly round balls. Others popped up to lob their mushy weapon at the "enemy", get hit by a snowball, or both. All were laughing and shouting too loud to hear the horse approaching.

One stray snowball landed in front of the horse. It let out a loud whinny as it reared up on two legs. The lovers pulled away from each other as the horse broke into a cantor. The Hogwarts students watched in horror as the horse dragged the sleigh carrying their professors.

Hermione began pulling on the reins, desperate to regain some control over the horse as Severus clung to the edge. Despite her best efforts, the horse only sped up.

Finally, he executed an especially sharp turn, tipping over the sleigh. Fearful of crushing his hands, Severus released the sleigh just in time for Hermione to crash into him. Together, they went tumbling down a snowy hill, screaming and laughing all the way to the bottom.

Their fall was thankfully broken by a snow drift. Hermione, who landed on top of Severus, looked into his eyes, which only elicited more laughter from the two. After the laughter had died down, Hermione gasped, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Severus asked. "It was somewhat enjoyable."

"I know," she answered. "But I didn't intend for us to fall out."

"I didn't intend to have fun either, but I did."

Hermione lowered herself onto him until their lips were touching.

On top of the hill, three terrified Hogwarts students peeked out from behind a snow drift to make sure their professors were okay. One little girl noticed the two at the bottom of the hill and gasped. "What?" The boy beside her asked.

"We need to get Headmistress McGonagall out here now!" she answered.

"Why?" the other student asked.

"Because I think they're kissing! Professor Snape is kissing Professor Granger!"

"Ew!" they replied.

"You're right; they must've hit their heads pretty hard. Let's get the Headmistress!"

With that, they raced up the hill to the castle.


	8. The Night Santa Went Crazy

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! I really appreciate it. This is another one of those that isn't centered around HG/SS, and it's bizzare, but I couldn't resist adding this one!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or The Night Santa went Crazy, which belongs to Weird Al Yankovich!**

It was a serious problem; a problem only a magical being could solve. A muggle might delude himself into thinking that he could solve it, but it was difficult considering that most muggles after a certain age didn't believe in magic. No, only a wizard or a witch could deal with this problem.

Some wizards had already rushed into the battle. First the Swedes came, then the Finns, the Russians, and all the Northern countries. It became evident though that their combined forces could not subdue the enemy.

That's what brought Harry Potter and the other British aurors up to the North Pole.

The first thing Mr. Potter saw was a dismembered reindeer head. His stomach dropped when he saw another pair of antlers nearby. Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "They said it would be bad," Ron answered.

"Yes, but," Harry began before hearing a screech.

They rushed over to see where the noise came from. In the snow lay a deceased elf with a large hole in his chest. Ron's eyes widened. "What could've caused this?" his whispered.

"A gun," Harry answered.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Well," Harry began. "It's a little like a muggle wand which only performs Avada Kedavra."

"Oh," Ron replied as he shuddered.

"Mr. Potter!" an auror with an Australian accent called.

"Yes?" Harry asked as he and Ron raced towards him.

"We think we've located Santa Claus," he began.

"Wait, Santa Claus?" Ron asked. "The same nice man who brings me presents every year?"

"Who did you think we were trying to stop, the Great Pumpkin?" the Australian asked.

"Yes!" Ron asked. "I thought someone was trying to take over the North Pole so they could turn it into a twisted version of Halloween!"

Harry and the other man rolled their eyes. "You've been watching too much Tim Burton, son," the Australian answered.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head as the Australian replied, "Who cares? Santa Claus must be stopped, and I have just the plan. I'll need everyone's help though!"

"What can I do?" Harry asked.

"We need to sneak up behind him. I'll distract him while you stupefy him. We'll take it from there," Harry answered.

Before Harry could answer, they heard another scream. They turned around to see a man with a dirty beard standing on an elfin corpse packing almost every gun imaginable. "Hi Santa," Ron whimpered. "Remember me from the nice list?"

"You think I have freaking time to memorize everyone's names? It's always about what you people want though isn't it? No one gives a damn about good old Santa Claus! Well let me tell you…"

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled.

Santa froze in place with an expression of pure shock. "You did it! You stopped Santa Claus!"

A few elves and reindeer poked their heads from their respective hiding places. When they saw Santa frozen in place, they began to cheer. Some of them rushed over to Harry and lifted him up on their shoulders as the Australian began removing Santa's arsenal.

* * *

"I still don't know why he did it," Harry answered.

"Who cares?" Ron replied. "All that matters is that he couldn't remember me so he wasn't as good as I thought he was. Oh, and he's in Azkaban for the next seven hundred years. That's important too I suppose."

"I know, but why snap now? Why did he decide to just go berserk?" Harry mused.

"I don't know," Ron answered as he pulled out his copy of the _Daily Prophet_. His eyes widened in excitement. "Harry look! They're building an amusement park at the North Pole!"

"What?" Harry asked.

* * *

Lucius smirked as he looked over the contracts again. An amusement park in the North Pole was an excellent idea-he would heat the rides with a few spells and would keep the ground cold with others. Wizards and muggles would flock to it, if only to see Santa's old workshop where the massacre began. Indeed, everything had gone better than planned.

Granted, Lucius hadn't wanted Santa to kill half his elves…they would have made excellent park employees. Even the reindeer could've been useful as a ride in and of themselves. Some things couldn't be helped though…

If Santa had cooperated with Lucius, he would've moved his base to Antarctica and Lucius would've bought the North Pole. Instead, Santa had insisted on staying. Lucius refused to give up, so he simply reminded Santa of how unappreciated he truly was. After almost breaking his back sliding down one chimney too many in a house with no pain pills, Santa was convinced that Lucius was right. It was sad to witness what had happened as a result.

Lucius would be crying all the way to the bank.


	9. Bring a Torch Jeanette, Isabella

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! It really means a lot to me! Now onto something a little more traditional...**

**I don't Harry Potter, or this song which I believe is an old French carol.**

"'Ere you go little fella! All nice and clean!"

The dragon looked up at him in annoyance. Hagrid chuckled as he put the towel away. The dragon simply huffed and hopped over to a corner hoping to stay far away from the dreaded bath tub.

"Okay, who's next?" Hagrid called.

The creatures cowered in their places, afraid of the giant's hands as well as the increasingly cool bath water. "Oh come on now," Hagrid began. "'Ere isn' anythin' to be 'fraid of," Hagrid replied.

A whimper came from under the table. "Ah!" Hagrid replied as he eyed the baby hippogriff. "Here we go!"

Before Hagrid could scoop up the animal, he heard a tap on his window. His body straightened as he listened out for it again. He shrugged and resumed his pursuit of the hippogriff. Then, the noise came again.

Hagrid spun around, this time catching moonlight reflected in the raven's eyes. "Oy! I almost didn' see 'im!"

Hagrid lumbered over to the window and opened it, allowing the raven to hop inside. Attached to the raven was a note written on fine, clean paper. "Ay, Severus sent me somethin'?"

The raven cawed. Hagrid untied the letter and began scouring his kitchen for treats. When he'd found one, he returned to the window and held out his hand. The raven leapt onto his hand and eagerly began eating the treats.

With his free hand, Hagrid opened the letter and began reading. He gasped when he heard the news. "It's 'ere!" he announced.

The animals crept out of their hiding spaces as Hagrid began laughing. "The Little One's finally here!"

The raven swallowed his last morsel and flew from Hagrid's hand. Hagrid looked over at the bird and replied, "Tell 'em I'll be there soon enough!"

With that, the raven glided off into the night. Meanwhile, Hagrid eagerly rushed into another room and grabbed a torch. After lighting it, he announced, "I'm gonna be leavin' for a while! I'll be back before the sunrise!"

The animals crawled completely out of their hiding places as Hagrid ran into the night. Though his movements were graceless and lacked any elegance, the joy on his face was clear. He burst into Hogwarts still holding his torch. He'd need it for where he was going.

"Hagrid?" Minerva asked as she saw him bouncing down the halls.

"Headmistress, he's here!" Hagrid answered.

"Who's here?" Headmistress McGonagall asked.

"The Little One!" Hagrid exclaimed. "The Little One!"

Minerva inhaled sharply. "My goodness! Where are they?"

"In the dungeon! Apparently 'Mione and Severus just returned from the hospital," Hagrid answered.

"Let's go then!" Minerva answered.

She followed Hagrid down to the dungeons. After darting through the Potions classroom they wrapped upon Severus' door. From behind the door they could hear shuffling around, so they remained patient. Severus opened the door and whispered, "Hello Minerva, Hagrid."

"Where is he?" Hagrid asked in a louder voice.

"He's with Hermione in our bedroom. He's asleep," Severus answered in a soft voice.

"Oh, sorry," Hagrid whispered.

Severus nodded and gestured for them to come inside. Hagrid and Minerva obeyed. The Headmistress examined him closely. Although he still wore the same stern expression he's always worn, there was a light in his eyes which hadn't existed before. It was enough to lift her spirits.

Hagrid blew out his torch and followed them into Severus' bedroom. Hermione lay on the bed, cradling a tiny object. She looked up and whispered, "Hello Hagrid, Headmistress Minerva."

"He's so beautiful," Hagrid whispered as he approached them.

"They are both beautiful, aren't they Severus?" Minerva asked.

"Indeed," Severus answered as he admired them both.

Hagrid peered down at the baby. "He's beautiful 'Mione. He has your nose."

She chuckled. "I know. Severus says that already means he's lucky."

"He's lucky to have you as a mother. Period," Severus replied.

Hermione looked back at him. "He's lucky to have you as a father as well."

Severus' lips twitched into a half smile as Minerva approached the baby. "Hello," she whispered. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

The baby paid no attention to either of them. Instead he continued his slumber. "What do you think he's dreamin' about?" Hagrid asked.

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "I don't even know if babies can dream at his age."

"Sure they can," Hagrid softly insisted. "They probably just dream of more pleasant things such as unicorns and love."

"Or when his next feeding will be," Severus replied as he joined them.

Together they quietly laughed. Hermione looked down. "Whatever he's dreaming, I hope it's a pleasant one."

The child exhaled loudly, but did not open his eyes. Instead he stayed in his dream world, happily enjoying his dreams of riding a unicorn with his Mummy and Daddy.


	10. We Wish You a Merry Christmas

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing putting this on alert, favoriting, and of course, reading! I appreciate it all! **

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus groaned as Harry and Ron continued to pound on his door. "We know Hermione is in there!" Harry yelled from the other side of his door.

"She's taking a nap Potter!" Severus argued.

"Sure she is! You've done something to her haven't you?" Ron yelled.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Do you think teaching classes is easy?" Severus asked.

"Yes!" Ron yelled back.

Oh for Merlin's sake, Severus thought as he pulled out his wand to hex them. He crept towards the door as the boys continued to shout, waiting for the right moment to attack…

"Severus?"

Severus put the wand away and gave her a sheepish grin. "Hello Hermione. Is it almost done?"

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Yes, my famous figgy pudding is almost complete. Just a few more seconds and…"

"I can hear Hermione!" Ron shouted. "I hear her!"

"Let us in Snape!" Harry demanded.

Severus glared at the doorway. "May I hex them?" he asked in a low voice.

"No," she sighed. "Although I wish they had better timing."

Hermione trudged over to the door and opened it. Her aggravation was evident. "Hello, what do you want?" she asked.

"Hermione!" Harry answered as he embraced her. "It's so good to see you again!"

"We saw each other last week," Hermione answered. She broke away and raised her eyebrow. "What do you two want?"

"We wanted to invite you to the Burrow for Christmas," Harry answered.

Severus glowered at Harry as Ron snuck in and began to sniff the air. "Harry, Severus and I would really like to spend the Christmas together…alone!"

"Please! The twins won't turn your hair blue again, I promise!" Harry pleaded.

"Actually I was more upset about Molly bringing up how perfect Ron and I would've been together every ten minutes," Hermione replied.

"I tended not to care so much for Fleur's endless drabble about Parisian fashion," Severus interjected.

"Well, everyone will behave this year and…"

"What's that smell?" Ron finally demanded.

All eyes turned to Ron, who was at the doorway to the kitchen. "It's figgy pudding," Hermione answered.

"Figgy pudding?" Ron asked.

Hermione exhaled. "It's an old family recipe, now please get out of my kitchen before…"

"Can I have some?" Ron interrupted.

"No!" Hermione answered. "It's for me and Severus, now as I was saying about the Burrow party…"

"Please!" Ron begged.

"No!" Severus snapped.

A buzz came from the other room. Hermione raced inside to pull the pudding out of the oven as Ron pouted in the corner. "I believe my wife has answered your question about the Burrow party," Severus began.

"Yes," Harry sighed before glaring at Severus. "She was much more willing to tolerate the Weasleys before she married you."

"It smells great Hermione!" Ron called into the kitchen.

"I was much less willing to tolerate them before I married her," Severus answered.

Hermione stepped out into the room where Severus and the boys were. "This has been fun, but I promised some figgy pudding to Severus…"

"I want some!" Ron interrupted.

Hermione gritted her teeth and tried not to throttle him. Finally, she answered, "Doesn't your mom make food?"

"Yes, but not figgy pudding!" Ron answered.

"Well, ask her to make some," Hermione answered.

"No!" Ron yelled. "I won't leave your house until I get some figgy pudding!"

Hermione appeared exasperated while Severus smirked. "Ronald?"

Ron looked over at Severus. "Do you even know what's in figgy pudding?"

"No," Ron replied.

"Lizard guts and pig ears, as well as green beans…"

"Yuck! I hate green beans!" Ron exclaimed.

"Do you still want some?" Hermione asked, catching onto Severus' game.

"It smells so good," Ron replied.

"It also contains peas," Severus replied.

"Gross! Come on Harry! This sounds disgusting!"

Ron stormed out of Hermione's living quarters, all the while wondering how something so heinous could smell so delicious. Harry suppressed a laugh. "I'm sorry, but that was too funny."

"I had to find a way to keep him from eating it all," Hermione replied.

"Do you want to meet the day after Christmas?" Harry asked.

"I'd love to," Hermione answered.

"Okay then. Goodbye Hermione, Snape."

Harry strolled out and shut the door behind him. After they heard the click of the door, both Hermione and Severus laughed. "Pig ears?" Hermione asked.

Severus nodded. "It's all I could think of."

"You were horrible!" Hermione gasped above her laughter.

"That's why you love me," he answered.

The laughter died down before Hermione asked, "Do you want some figgy pudding now?"

"Only if you give me a portion with the peas."

They resumed laughing all the way into the kitchen.


	11. Silent Night

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, putting this on alert, favoriting, and of course reading! It means a lot to me! Here's another requested song!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or _Silent Night, _which belongs to Joseph Mohr and Franz Xaver Gruber.**

Severus scowled as Orion awoke with a wail in the next room. Hermione's footsteps sped to the nursery to comfort their son with soothing, muffled tones. Severus stared back down at the parchment, wondering why he was even bothering with this project.

Because Minerva asked him, Severus thought with distaste.

Most years, Headmistress Minerva wrote the annual Christmas speech. This year, however, she had been called away on a family emergency, leaving Severus to write and deliver said speech. He smirked as he imagined the students' reactions to his version of holiday cheer. They'd probably fall catatonic in shock…

Orion's cry once again interrupted his thoughts. Severus threw down his quill, leaving a splotch of ink on the clean paper. He stood up and made his way to the kitchen. Maybe a full stomach would prompt some sort of inspiration.

As he strolled down the hall, Hermione called from the nursery, "Severus?"

He stopped, sighed, and answered back, "Yes?"

"How's the speech going?" she asked.

"Fine," he responded crossly.

There was a pause before Hermione murmured. "I'm sorry. I'm really trying to calm him down! I have no idea why he's so fussy tonight!"

"I'm sure he'll fall back asleep eventually," Severus answered, his voice betraying his irritation.

Orion began to wail again, causing Hermione to sigh in frustration. Severus continued on towards the kitchen, making a mental note to whip up a batch of headache potion. Merlin knew he and Hermione would need it before the evening was over.

Severus opened the icebox and gathered supplies for a rather generous sandwich. Biting into the culinary masterpiece with great satisfaction, his thoughts returned to the upcoming speech. Every year, Minerva would say something about the spirit of Christmas and how its best qualities should extend throughout the year. If Severus was honest with himself, those speeches bored him, although Hermione seemed to hang on every word. Severus tried to write something along that train of thought but his efforts fell miserably flat. Something was missing, but Severus couldn't put his finger on it.

He finished his last bite of sandwich, and was disappointed to find his inspiration still lacking. Maybe some fresh air would help. He quickly scribbled a note for Hermione and left the dungeons.

Outside, Severus felt the chilly air pierce his heavy robes. Snow wafted lazily from above, the few flakes that settled on his person melting upon contact. Suddenly, he became aware of a vast stillness… silence… and profound peace. For the first time that day, his lips curled into a contented smile.

Before long, the combination of chill and damp forced him to seek the warmth of the fireplace waiting for him back inside. He shook his head and trudged up the hill, bracing himself for Orion's noisy tantrum. What he found upon his arrival, however, was blissful silence; both reassuring and a bit unnerving in its contrast to the din he had left behind only minutes before.

Severus peered into Orion's room to find Hermione sitting in a rocking chair, cradling a bundle of blankets in her arms. In the glow of the candlelight her expression was soft… serene… nearly beatific. She looked up, her brown eyes glistening in triumph. "I finally convinced him to sleep," she whispered.

"How?" Severus asked as he crept closer.

"I just rocked him," Hermione answered. "He settled down and was out like a candle within minutes. Where were you?"

"Outside, looking for inspiration," he whispered as he peeked down at his son.

"Did you find any?" Hermione asked.

"Some," he answered. "But I think I found the rest of it right here."

"How?" Hermione asked.

Severus kissed her on the cheek. "Family," he answered. "Hogwarts is a family. That's my speech."

"Brilliant," she answered.

Orion squirmed in her arms, then nestled back into a peaceful slumber. Hermione and Severus watched in awe and no small amount of relief. "I love you," Severus whispered.

"I love you too," Hermione whispered back.

Severus gave her a parting kiss before creeping out of the room to finish his speech.


	12. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! It means a lot to me! Here's another request!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or _I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus,_ which belongs to Tommie Connor.**

"Uncle Severus?"

"Yes?" Severus drawled as he turned his attention away from alphabetizing his potions ingredients.

"I have a dilemma, and I don't think I can tell my parents," the young boy whispered.

At first, Severus considered telling him to wait until his grandparents came to pick him up and tell them, or at the very least confide in one of the elves. Then, he saw the troubled look on the boy's face. Severus motioned for the boy to follow him upstairs. The boy nodded before they walked up the stairs and into the living room. "What's wrong?" Severus asked.

"Santa, he's good right?" the boy asked.

"I believe so Scorpius, why?" Snape asked.

"Because I think he wants to destroy my parents' marriage!" He replied.

"What?" Severus asked.

Tears began to fall down Scorpius' cheeks. "Do you remember that Christmas party Grandpa Lucius had last week?"

"Yes," Severus answered.

"Remember when Santa made an appearance?"

"Of course I do," Severus answered. "I remember how happy you were and that you sat on his lap."

"Yes, but I forgot to tell Santa something."

"You did?" Severus asked, still unsure of where this was going.

"Yes! I forgot to ask him for a wand," Scorpius answered.

"Scorpius you know you aren't supposed to have one of those until you're older!" Severus scolded.

"I know, but Grandpa Lucius is thinking about bribing some people to get me one anyway. Besides, Santa can give anyone anything, right?"

He couldn't give me a new nose, Severus thought before answering, "I suppose he can."

"Anyway, when I saw that he was leaving I followed him out. I called to him, but there were too many people talking for him to hear me," Scorpius answered.

"Okay," Severus answered.

"So I followed him into the library, and…"

Scorpius began to tear up. Severus gestured for him to sit on his lap. Scorpius gladly accepted the comfort. "What exactly happened?"

"Mummy was back there and she kissed Santa Claus!" Scorpius exclaimed before crying anew.

Severus shook his head in disbelief. Of all the things Scorpius could've told him about, I just had to be that. "Scorpius, I…"

"I think he wants to steal my Mummy away from my Daddy!"

"Are you sure he wasn't just being friendly with your mother? Sometimes kisses can be friendly," Severus replied.

"It was on the lips, and Santa also tickled Mummy!" Scorpius sniffled.

"Tickle her?"

"Yes! Just like my Daddy sometimes does when he doesn't think I'm looking," Scorpius answered. He then saw a look of horror on Severus' face. "I know, it's disgusting. That's why I always walk away when they're doing it," he replied.

"As you should," Severus replied as he tried to get the image of Draco tickling Ginevra out of his head.

"Anyway, Santa did it just like Daddy! He did everything just like Daddy! He's trying to stealing Mummy from Daddy!" Scorpius panicked.

Severus shook his head, completely at a loss as to what to do. "Scorpius," he finally replied. "Sometimes things aren't as they appear!"

"But I saw Mummy kissing Santa Claus!"

"Maybe it's okay with your dad," Severus answered.

"How?" Scorpius demanded.

"Well, maybe he knew about Santa's longtime friendship with your Mummy and knew that it would make her happy to see him again," Severus replied.

"No! Daddy doesn't let anyone touch Mummy! Santa is trying to ruin her marriage with Daddy!" Scorpius answered.

An idea finally came to Severus' head. "Well, where does Santa live?"

"At the North Pole," Scorpius answered.

"And isn't it cold up there?"

Scorpius nodded.

"Your mother hates the cold, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, it's harder to play Quidditch when it's cold," he answered.

"Then you needn't worry about her running off with Santa," Severus assured him.

Scorpius' eyes lit up. "I guess so."

"Besides, your mother loves your father and you. She wouldn't leave you two to live on a sheet of ice," Severus answered.

"Okay," Scorpius answered as he hugged Severus. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Severus answered as he returned the gesture.

Next year we hire a professional Santa, Severus thought.


	13. Lo How a Rose 'Er Blooming

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, favoriting, putting me on alert, and of course, for reading! It means a lot to me!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or this song, which is an old German carol.**

"It's the truest test of love!" Neville exclaimed, his enthusiasm a little much for Severus. "If the receiver of the gift is your true love, it will grow and bloom. If not, then it with lie dormant until she comes."

"Fabulous," Severus answered as he looked at the flower pot filled with only dirt. "Are you positive that this gift will make Hermione happy?"

"If it blooms it will," Neville answered. "Its flower bears the deepest red and the sweetest fragrance of all the others, again if she's your true love."

"I'll look like a dunderhead if I'm not," Severus mumbled.

"Trust me Severus, this will work," Neville assured him.

Severus gave Neville a look. "I hope so," Severus answered. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing," Neville answered. "I'm doing this because we're colleagues, and because Hermione deserves better than that dunderhead Ron."

Severus nodded before departing, his eyes still focused on the rose. If this gift worked, maybe it would be easier to admit his feelings for Hermione. Maybe every time he felt them getting closer he'd actually admit how he felt instead of blathering on about some potion neither of them cared about. Merlin knew how he hated to be considered a coward, yet somehow he rationalized hiding his feelings from Hermione as brave even as his heart screamed at him that he was a coward.

He descended to the Dungeons and wondered if he should've asked Neville about a new pot. This pot was a brown clay-nothing unique or special about it. Neville had claimed that the plainness of the brown pot would accentuate the rose's beauty. Since Severus had no idea how to transplant a flower, he simply decided to accept it.

He opened the door and took a deep breath. The first thing he'd need to do was water it. After that, who knew?

* * *

Severus and Hermione sat beside each other, both afraid to speak. Christmas Eve had finally come, yet neither had even mentioned a present for the other. In fact, they'd barely spoken to each other at all.

Neville glanced over and shook his head. Of course he wouldn't do anything. Knowing Snape, he was probably talking himself out of giving her the rose. An idea then came to Neville.

"Hermione."

Hermione looked up at Neville, who was grinning a little too widely for her taste. Severus looked over at them, and instantly wanted to wipe the smile off of his face. "Yes?" she asked.

Neville pulled something out of his pocket and enlarged it. "I'd like to give you a present."

"Oh," Hermione answered as she blushed.

She took the box and carefully unwrapped it. She gasped when she saw the plant. "Neville, it's…"

"A rose," Severus finished, his eyes filled with rage. "One of those roses that blooms upon being given to one's true love."

"Yes," Neville answered.

"It's not blooming," Hermione answered with no sense of surprise.

"No," Neville sighed. "I just thought I'd try."

"Dunderhead," Severus muttered as he smirked.

Hermione glared over at him. "It's not as though you've given me anything! All you've done is ignored me all night and…"

Severus stood up and replied, "Please come with me. I have something for you."

"About time," Hermione grumbled as she followed Severus.

Severus led her to the dungeons, all the way wondering if this was a good idea. He opened the door and decided to get everything done and over with. "Hermione, I," Severus began before swallowing. He could see a flicker of annoyance in her eyes, but there was also some curiosity. "Just give me a moment," Severus answered.

Hermione nodded as he retreated to his private quarters. When he came out, he was holding a clay pot filled with dirt, with what appeared to only be a stick poking out. "Severus?" she asked.

"Here, Happy Christmas," Severus answered before handing the pot over to her.

Hermione took the flower and nodded. Before she could say anything, a blossom appeared. She gasped as it slowly opened. Then, two new ones appeared and bloomed. Soon, the whole plant was covered in deep red flowers. Severus stared at the flower, almost too afraid to believe that it was true. "It's beautiful," Hermione whispered.

"Indeed," Severus answered.

Hermione rushed over and held him. "Thank you," she whispered. "I love you."

He returned the gesture and answered, "And I you."

Hermione released him and pulled out something from her pocket. "I know this isn't much, but I've always enjoyed painting. I wanted something personal, something no one else would give you."

"Okay," Severus replied as he took the parchment from his hand. He unfurled it and examined it and smiled as he recognized the drawing as one of him working on a potion. "It's beautiful, thank you."

"You're welcome. Happy Christmas."

"Indeed," Severus replied before capturing her lips.


	14. I Want a Hippopotamus For Christmas

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, putting this on alert, reading, and for favoriting! It really means a lot to me!**

**I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own this song, which belongs to John Coctoasten and was sung by Gayla Peevey (though I prefer the 3 Stooges version myself).**

Every year, Hermione dreaded asking Clarice what she wanted for Christmas. It wasn't that Clarice asked for anything outrageously expensive, well, by most standards anyway. No, it was simply that her father hated the gift she always asked for, and that every year she'd beg and plead for this gift. It hurt Hermione to turn down her daughter so many times, but Severus had been adamant about not getting Clarice this gift.

Every year Clarice requested a puppy.

Hermione braced herself as she approached her daughter with the dreaded question. The week before Thanksgiving was hectic and draining enough without one of Clarice's tantrums. Hopefully she'd gotten over her puppy obsession.

"Clarice?" Hermione asked.

Her daughter looked up at her and gave her a smile. "Hello Mommy!

"Sweetie, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Well, you won't give me a puppy, you gave me Lucas instead," Clarice mused.

"You like him though, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"I guess," Clarice answered with little enthusiasm.

"Well, what do you want for Christmas?" Hermione asked.

Clarice's eyes lit up. Hermione's heart sank as she prepared to hear the dreaded wish that would never be fulfilled.

"I want a hippopotamus for Christmas!" Clarice announced.

Hermione gave her a look. "A what sweetie?"

"A hippopotamus!" she announced. "A big gray one, just like the one at the zoo! I think it's cute."

"Sweetie," Hermione began. "Hippopotamuses eat little witches. They're very nasty creatures."

"But the zookeeper said they ate plants! Besides, Santa would give me a nice one!" Clarice argued.

"There are no nice ones," Hermione replied.

"The ones at the zoo seemed nice," Clarice answered.

"Yes, but that's because they were in a place with lots of water! We don't have a pool, so ours will be mean!"

"No it won't!" Clarice argued. "We'll just build a pool for it!"

"There's not enough room in the backyard for a big enough pool."

"Then we can build one in the garage!" Clarice suggested.

I'm almost afraid to ask how she thinks this is possible, Hermione thought. "Honey, is there anything else you want?"

"No, just a hippopotamus," she answered.

"What if the answer is no?" Hermione asked.

"Then I'm running away to the zoo," Clarice replied. "I can live with the hippopotamuses there. They like me."

Hermione sighed. Suddenly, as idea came to her. "Clarice, Santa could not get the hippopotamus through the chimney. He can't deliver it and I don't know where to buy one."

"That's okay!" she announced. "He can bring it through the front door!"

"It won't fit through the front door," Hermione replied.

"If we enlarge it the hippopotamus will! If Hagrid can fit through the door, then so can a hippo!" Clarice argued.

Hermione sighed. "Let me and your dad discuss it."

"Okay," Clarice answered.

Hermione shook her head as she walked away. The puppy was sounding better and better…

Clarice smirked. Given the choice between the puppy and the hippopotamus, her parents would surely choose the puppy!

She was finally going to get her Christmas wish!


	15. Let it Snow!

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! It really means a lot to me!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or this song, which is owned by Sammy Cahn and Jule Styne.**

Hermione stormed into the dungeons, her eyes ablaze with righteous anger. "Severus Snape!" she bellowed.

No answer. She then stomped over to bang on the door of his private quarters. "I'll be out in a minute," Snape called back.

"You get out here right now!" she argued.

Severus groaned as he complied, knowing full well why the witch was in such a tizzy. He crept out and assessed the rage in her eyes. Most days he'd try to use that passion to incite some passion in the bedroom, but this time he knew better than to push his luck. "Yes?" he asked.

"You rotten Slytherin! How dare you give half the Gryffindor Quidditch team detentions over something so minor?" she yelled.

"I don't consider starting a food fight in the Main Dining Hall to be a minor offense," he began.

"Then tell me why only one of your Slytherins received a detention?" she exclaimed.

He shrugged. "The Gryffindors threw first."

"Severus!" she yelled.

"What?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"You just make me so mad some days! Can't you let those old house rivalries go?" she demanded.

"I did. I gave the seeker on the Slytherin team a detention as well. I'd say that's progress," Snape answered. "I don't know why you are so upset about this though. It's not like you care for Quidditch."

"I don't, but the students are in a riot, and as the new house leader of Gryffindor! I can't ignore that!" Hermione replied.

"I can," Severus answered.

Hermione huffed as she turned around. "I think this conversation is over. Goodnight Severus!"

"Aren't we going to try to resolve this?" Snape asked.

"I don't think there's anything to resolve! You're a mean spirited man who takes out his frustrations on children!" she replied.

"Yes, but you still can't resist me," Snape replied with a gleam in his eyes.

"Watch me," Hermione answered as she began to stomp away from him.

Severus pulled out his wand and aimed it into the air. Hermione saw a gray spark fly by and crackle just outside the door. Suddenly, a tiny cloud formed and began sputtering snow. Hermione turned around and raised her eyebrow. "Snow?" she asked.

"I'd originally invented it for another purpose, but yes, it's a snow cloud," Snape replied.

"Can the spell change the weather?" she asked with unabashed curiosity before shaking her head. "I don't even care anymore. I'm leaving."

"That would be inadvisable," Severus warned.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

He pointed to the ground. The tiny cloud had already produced an inch of snow on the threshold, and on the surrounding stairs icicles were forming. Hermione would've been upset about being literally snowed in had it not been for the fact that the students should, in theory, be asleep in bed. Besides, she could always perform a heating spell on the staircase once the cloud was gone…

"We need to discuss what happened," Snape answered.

"You're making it snow to keep me from leaving?" Hermione asked as she turned around.

Severus took a deep breath and approached her. "Yes, because we need to talk. I know how upset you get when the Gryffindors receive detentions. If it makes you feel better, I took no joy in it."

From the look in his eyes, Hermione could tell that he was being honest. She nodded. "Go on," she replied.

He sighed. "I had to enforce the rules, you surely understand that."

"Yes," she sighed. "I also admit that I did not see what happened because I was too engrossed in my conversation with Neville. Still, I just want to keep my students happy, even if it involves siding with them about a dumb game like Quidditch."

Severus took Hermione in his arms. "It's normal to feel that pressure. I felt it too when I first became the head of Slytherin. Still, you must retain some sense of impartiality, lest we fall back into bitter house rivalries as before."

"I know," Hermione replied. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you, and that I called you mean-spirited."

"I'm sorry that I upset you. I suppose I should've told you what happened instead of letting you find out from the students," Snape replied.

Hermione smiled for the first time since she'd come. "On the bright side, you did make me a little snow cloud."

"Indeed I did," Snape answered with pride.

"What possessed you to create the spell to make it?" Hermione asked.

"Originally I wanted to fill my classroom with snow and propose to you, just because I know you love snow so much," he answered.

"That's beautiful, Severus!" she replied.

"Now that the secret's out, will you please marry me Hermione?"

Her answer was in her kiss. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes."

"Good," Severus answered. "I'd hate to lose you over a food fight."

"Now," Hermione began. "How long will that little snow cloud last?"

"Two hours," Severus answered with a frown. "I don't know how to make it disappear on its own."

"Good," Hermione replied. "We can claim that we were snowed in together."

Severus smirked as Hermione led him to the bedroom. Maybe he'd get to experience some of that passion after all…


	16. Good King Wenceslas

**AN: Sorry this is a little late! It's finals week so you know how hectic things can get! Anyway, I should be completely done with finals today so hopefully there will be no more late postings. Anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! It means a lot to me!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or this song, which was written by John Mason Neale. Ironically, he is an Englishman and this song is about a Czech king.**

Hermione pulled her coat closer as the wind peppered her face with snow. She cast a warming spell on herself, but as soon as it took effect the wind gusted again, causing her to shudder anew.

"Hermione?" Snape asked.

"Yes?" she responded.

He looked back at her and shook his head. Snape had tried to talk her out of going with him to hunt potions supplies in this weather, but she had been adamant. She hadn't wanted him out alone. While he found the gesture touching, he was concerned that she was out of her element.

"Hermione, would you like to apparate home?" Severus asked.

"No!" she argued. "I agreed to spend Christmas with you, and that's what I'm going to do!"

"It's the day after Christmas, Boxing Day," he reminded her.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" she teased. "Besides, Christmas is a season, not just a day. It wasn't bad until the wind started blowing."

"This wind does add a bit to the chill," Severus admitted.

They trudged on a little further in silence. Severus then stopped and pointed to a tree. "This evergreen looks promising," he began. "It's producing some of the largest pinecones I've seen in years. Let's start collecting."

"Okay," Hermione answered, caught up in the excitement of the find.

In silence, they plucked the pinecones from their branches as the wind swirled snow around them. A few times Severus caught Hermione shivering and cast a warming spell her way in response. She smiled in thanks as they resumed their work.

"Excuse me."

Startled at the interruption, the pair turned towards the voice, hands on the wands in their pockets. A man in tattered clothing stood before them in the snow, quivering in the cold. "Yes?" Hermione asked.

"Are you familiar with this area?"

"Somewhat," Severus answered before Hermione could open her mouth. There was something odd about the man, but Severus couldn't put his finger on what it was. "Why?"

"I'm lost," he answered. "I was trying to find a gas station to fix my flat tire, but I seem to be in the middle of nowhere."

"Tire?" Severus asked.

"Gas Station?" Hermione asked.

The man let out a groan. "You two haven't heard of them either, have you?" He shook his head. "No one in this weird place has."

Severus' eyes widened in understanding. "Tell me, has anyone mentioned wizards?"

The man laughed. "I've heard fairy tales that they live here, but I haven't believed in fairy tales since I was five."

"Muggle," Hermione whispered to Severus.

He nodded as the man looked on. "Tell me sir," Severus began. "Where did you come from?"

"I live in Liverpool, but I was up here visiting family. Man, my Mum's gonna be beside herself when I don't show up for supper," the man answered.

"Where does she live?" Severus asked as he pulled out his wand.

"In Ullapool. Have you ever been?"

"No," Severus answered before the man collapsed.

"Severus!" Hermione gasped. "What did you just do?"

"I can't very well expect to apparate him away from here if he's conscious," Snape answered.

Hermione appeared stunned. "You, you're going to apparate him home? I'm not saying that we shouldn't, it's just…"

"Don't mistake me for some sort of Good Samaritan," Snape answered. "I just don't want him to see something and then go blathering on about it to all of his friends. Think of the damage control we'd have to do if such an event were to occur."

"Sure," Hermione answered with a twinkle in her eyes as she collected the pinecones and placed them in a bag. Then she helped Severus prop up the man as they apparated together to Ullapool.

Once there, the wizards checked to see that no one had witnessed their arrival.

"What was that noise?"

They spun around to find an elderly woman rushing from her home. She stopped in her tracks when she saw them and asked, "Who are you?"

"Travelers," Severus answered. "We came across this man on the road."

Severus turned to give her a better look at the sleeping body in his arms. The woman gasped. "My son! Is he…"

"No, he's alive," Hermione answered. "He just had a flat tire and got himself lost trying to find help. He's cold and exhausted, but otherwise none the worse for the wear."

The woman sighed. "He always was horrible with directions. Once he tried to return to Liverpool and wound up in France! I still can't fathom it!"

Severus and Hermione chuckled. "Well, he's home now."

When the woman wasn't looking, Severus lifted the spell from the man. He groaned as he regained consciousness, then gasped when he saw the woman. "Mum?"

"Ralph! You need a GPS! I keep trying to tell you that!"

The wizards laughed as the muggles stepped inside. Once they were sure they were alone, they apparated away.

* * *

Severus poured another cup of tea as Hermione warmed herself by the fireplace. After their adventure in Ullapool they'd returned to the dungeons, conceding that they'd met their pinecone quota for the night.

"Admit it," Hermione began.

"Admit what?" Severus asked as he sat down beside Hermione.

"Admit that you actually have a heart."

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"What you did for Ralph, it was sweet!" Hermione answered.

"If I'd left him in the forest he was bound to run into something he was not supposed to see," Severus answered.

"But you returned him to his mum," Hermione answered. "It was sweet."

"It was practical," Snape replied.

"Whatever you say," Hermione answered as she snuggled closer to Severus.

Severus exhaled. "Maybe, maybe I do have a tiny bit of compassion, but you cannot tell anyone."

"Or else what?" Hermione asked.

"Or else I'll be forced to leave you home the next time I gather potions ingredients."

"Oh," Hermione answered

Severus wrapped his arms around her, enjoying her warmth. "Severus?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Do you think we could look for potions ingredients in Hawaii next time?"

He chuckled, "Certainly."


	17. Celebrate Me Home

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! It means a lot to me! Here's another requested song!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or this song, which belongs to Kenny Loggins.**

"I'm telling you Hermione, he does not like me," Severus answered.

"Well maybe if you hadn't spent our whole wedding reception scowling at him he'd like you a bit more," Hermione argued.

"He pulled a shotgun on me the day we announced our engagement!" Severus argued.

Hermione sighed. "I still think that was a misunderstanding."

"It's hard to misunderstand a man who is yelling about harming his, 'baby girl,' while wielding a gun" Severus replied.

"True," Hermione admitted. "At least my Mum likes you."

"I think she merely tolerates me," Severus replied.

She shook her head as she sat at the kitchen table beside her husband. "Look Severus, I'd really like to see my parents."

"I know," Severus answered as he placed her hand in his. She looked up at him and saw the tenderness in his dark eyes. "That's why I agreed to go with you to see them. It's just hard to get along with them."

"They can be difficult, but sometimes you aren't very easy to get along with yourself," Hermione answered.

"Not as difficult as them," Severus answered.

"Oh yes you were!" Hermione began as a smile crossed her face. "Remember how you treated me my first year of teaching?"

"You'd be cranky too if you had to gargle down all of that anti-venom medicine," Severus replied.

"True," Hermione answered. "Still, you finally showed me your softer side."

He kissed her on her forehead. "You made it easy once you stopped harassing me about deducting house points from the Gryffindors."

She laughed. "You were overzealous at best."

"No, I'm just going soft. You've ruined me witch," Severus replied with a smirk.

"I'll spoil you even more if you go soft on my parents," she replied.

In order to persuade him further, she pressed her lips against his. Severus growled as she deepened the kiss. "You win," he moaned as she backed away.

"Good," she answered.

* * *

Severus sat on the couch as Hermione discussed her "work" with two female cousins. Though she would glance back at Severus occasionally, he could tell that she was absorbed in her conversation. It warmed Severus' heart, even if he wasn't talking to anyone.

Before he could ponder things any further, he felt the weight shift on the couch. He looked over at the person who sat beside him. Hermione's father gave him a serious look, but he didn't have a shotgun. Maybe he was hiding a pistol somewhere…

"My daughter looks happy," Mr. Granger began.

"Indeed she does," Severus answered.

Her dad took a deep breath, which caused Severus to sit up straighter. "You understand why I wasn't thrilled about my daughter marrying a man twenty years older than her, dressed completely in black. I honestly thought she was joking when she told me that she was marrying you. Not that you were any worse than the red-headed boy who ate everything in sight, but you weren't what we had in mind for our daughter's boyfriend, much less husband."

"I understand," Severus answered, wondering if he should be offended that he'd just been compared to Ron Weasley.

"Still," Mr. Granger replied as he looked over at Hermione and her cousins. "She's never been as happy as she has been with you."

"Really?" Severus asked.

Mr. Granger nodded. "You aren't exactly the person I had in mind for my daughter, but she loves you. So, I have no choice but to officially welcome you into the family."

Mr. Granger extended his hand. At first Severus wondered if it was a trap, but judging from the look in his eyes, Mr. Granger was sincere. Severus' eyes softened as he took Mr. Granger's hand and shook it. "Thank you Mr. Granger."

"Severus! Dad!" Hermione called.

They turned their attention to the other members of the family who were all gathering around the piano. "Yes?" Severus asked.

"We're singing Christmas carols!" Hermione began.

"I suppose you want me to play," her dad replied.

"Yes," she replied. "I also want Severus to sing."

"Why?" Severus asked.

"Because you have a beautiful voice. I love hearing it"

He looked over at the others, who expectantly returned his gaze. He shrugged and stood up along with his father-in-law. "Sure, let's go."

Hermione beamed as her dad walked over to the piano and sat down. Severus took his place beside Hermione as the song began to play. Together with the rest of the family he began to sing, almost feeling as though he were home.


	18. Sleigh Ride

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! It means a lot ot me! Here's another request, as well as the sequal to _Jingle Bells_.**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Absolutely not!"

"Come on Severus," Hermione insisted. "It won't end up like the last sleigh ride."

"I think I've had enough sleigh rides, thank you very much," Severus replied as he returned to his desk and plopped down in his chair.

"You said that you had fun the last time," Hermione argued as she sat on the edge of his desk and dipped her head to hold his gaze.

"It was, until Minerva and the students discovered us," he replied morosely.

Hermione laughed as Severus feigned irritation. "I'm sorry, but looking back that was hilarious."

"Speak for yourself! Minerva spent the rest of the afternoon scolding me for kissing you in front of the students, and then she started talking about protecting your emotional well-being," Severus complained.

This only elicited more laughter from Hermione. "I wish I could've seen that."

The corners of Severus' mouth involuntarily twitched into a near-smile before he tamed them into his characteristic smirk. "Perhaps we could view that memory instead of going on the sleigh ride."

"Or we could do both!" Hermione suggested.

Severus sighed. "Hermione, surely you could think of something better to do, like stay inside and brew potions with me."

"Oh come on! We can do that any day. It's lovely weather for a sleigh ride," Hermione replied.

He looked into her eyes. They were sparkling with hope and anticipation. Severus exhaled as he realized that his resolve was gone. "Fine, but if we're caught kissing then you can deal with Minerva's speech."

"Deal!" she exclaimed as she leapt off of Severus' desk.

Severus stood up and trudged out behind her, wondering how this witch was able to convince him to do almost anything.

* * *

"I don't trust Chestnut," Severus began as Hermione hitched the gelding to the sleigh.

The horse snorted in reply, mirroring the sentiment. Hermione shook her head. "Chestnut is one of the mildest horses you will ever meet. He won't go berserk if a snowball hits him."

"The other one wasn't supposed to go crazy either," Snape replied. He swore the horse was glaring at him. "Besides, I don't think he likes me."

"After announcing that you don't trust him I wonder why?" Hermione grumbled.

"Perhaps I should forgo the sleigh ride," Severus suggested.

Hermione smirked. "Okay. I'll just ask someone else to join me. Maybe Coach Wood… Merlin knows he's easy to talk to. The things we could discuss as we glide through the snow, taking in the scenery…"

"You win," Severus answered. "I'll go."

"Thank you," she answered as she finished her task.

Together they settled into the sleigh. Hermione snapped the reins and clucked her tongue. Chestnut whinnied in response and strained against the harness. Slowly he picked up speed until he settled into an easy trot.

Initially, Severus was nervous, but the steady pace and the soothing sound of runners on snow calmed his frazzled nerves. He began to admire the scenery. Hogwarts was covered in snow, only adding to the beauty and mystique of the castle. A few stray snowflakes wafted lazily on the breeze, completing the scene.

"I told you this would be fun," Hermione replied.

"You were correct, witch," Severus answered before taking her hand. "It's enjoyable."

She scooted closer to him. "Thank you for coming with me."

"You didn't give me much of a choice," Severus replied.

She kissed him on the cheek. "Of course I did."

He smiled and pressed his lips against hers. Just as they were deepening the kiss, Chestnut quickened his pace, almost as if prompted by an unseen hand. Hermione quickly broke away to rein in the animal. When he had complied, she sighed in relief as Severus let out a chuckle. Hermione shook her head and joined in.

"Professor Snape? Professor Granger?" a voice called from the castle grounds.

Hermione turned Chestnut in the direction of the speaker as Severus groaned. "Yes?" Hermione asked as they approached the Headmistress.

"I hope that you two are having fun," Minerva began.

"Very much so," Hermione answered.

"Good!" Minerva answered. "But maintain your sense of decorum. We wouldn't want the students to see inappropriate behavior from their professors. Wait until you're wedded."

"Wedded?" Severus gulped as Minerva smirked and walked off.

"Wedded," Hermione smiled.

They could have sworn Chestnut smirked in Minerva's direction as he continued on his way with an affirmative toss of the head.


	19. Merry Christmas With Love

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! It means a lot to me!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or this song, which belongs to Sandi Patti (though people are sadly more familiar with the Clay Aiken version. He didn't do a bad job with it, but Sandi Patti is The Voice!)**

**Also, I may or may not post tomorrow, depending on how much time I have. I'm graduating from college today! YYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSS! Anyway, if I miss, I'll try to make up for it.**

"Would you please come with me?" Hermione asked.

"Why would I want to help the greasy git feel better?" Ron replied.

"Because it's Christmas, and it's the right thing to do," Hermione answered. "Please Ron."

"I'd rather stick a fork in my eye," Ron answered.

Hermione glared at him. Then she turned to Harry. "Would you like to help?"

"No thanks," Harry answered. "I'm too busy."

Judging by his expression, Hermione could tell that Harry was lying. Still, she simply shook her head and replied, "Fine."

"Sorry," Harry answered.

Hermione glared at him before going to the Weasleys' chimney and grabbing some powder. Then she flooed away, somewhat disheartened and much less hopeful about helping Snape.

"Hermione?" Professor Longbottom asked as she came through the floo.

Hermione gasped when she saw the crowd of people behind him. There was an assortment of students, teachers, and a few patrons she only knew from the Leaky Cauldron. "Neville, are all these people…"

"They wanted to help," he answered. "I told them what you were doing and why you were doing it. Apparently Severus isn't as disliked as he'd like to think he is."

Hermione squealed and embraced Neville. "Thank you," she answered.

He returned the embrace. "You're welcome, but we'll need to go soon if we want to do this."

"Right! Let's go!" she replied as her enthusiasm returned.

* * *

Severus snarled as he put the final red mark on the last student's essay. Essays this year had been particularly bad. The students were in sore need of an English class, but he knew that if he ever suggested it then he would be stuck teaching it. The last thing he needed was more contact with the dunderheads.

He put his red ink away and stared at the doorway. Everyone else had probably left for the holidays, leaving him alone. Most times of the year he didn't mind being alone, but it was slowly wearing on him that he was alone every Christmas.

He strolled over to his private quarters and pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey. His rooms were as stark as ever, no Christmas decorations in sight, not even the hint of a tree. Snape wondered if anyone considered him pathetic for not celebrating Christmas, but he quickly banished the thought. He'd never had a positive Christmas in his life, and he doubted that he was going to start now.

POP! The cork flew off the bottle. Severus smirked as he poured himself a glass of the liquid. He then sat in his favorite chair and took a sip. Just as he felt the warm liquid slide down his throat, he heard a noise from the stairwell.

Snape straightened in his chair, then relaxed, assuring himself it was merely his imagination. Merlin, had he become so pathetic at Christmas time that he'd hear people who weren't there? He took another sip, ignoring the noise that continued to emanate from his stairwell. A few sips later he heard a knock on the door. He shook his head as he contemplated going to bed to escape the illusion.

"Merry Christmas to all who may dwell here…"

Severus dropped his glass, scattering shards of crystal on the floor. Voices were singing outside, but how? Everyone was supposed to be gone. No one was supposed to be around…

"Merry Christmas if even just one…"

Severus stood and crept towards the door, fearful that it was all a hallucination. At least if it was a hallucination no one would see him…

"May the joy of this season surround you…"

Severus pulled open the door, barely disguising his shock at the sight before him.

"Merry Christmas with love!"

Students, teachers, and even some pub patrons were all standing before him in an odd choir only the holidays could produce. Some beautifully sang melody, others added harmony, while others barely stayed in key. Still, they were there, right in front of him. Severus had no idea what to say or do.

"Merry Christmas Severus!" Hermione yelled above the other carolers.

He looked straight at Hermione, who was leading the others in song. "Professor Granger, what in Merlin's name are all these people doing here?"

"We wanted to share a little Christmas with you," she answered as the others grew quiet.

"We didn't want you to think you'd be alone for Christmas," Neville added from the middle of the group.

"So you came to sing for me?" Severus asked.

"Pretty much," Hermione answered, hoping he appreciated the gesture.

"Merry Christmas Severus Snape!" the others yelled before starting into _Hark the Herald Angels Sing_.

Severus watched dumbfounded as they continued their song. He turned his attention to Hermione, who was beaming with pride. As the song progressed Severus' lips curled into a smile. At the sight of his smile, Hermione rushed into his arms. Severus returned the embrace and held her tight.

The song ended with cheers from the choir. "Thank you," Severus whispered to Hermione.

"Merry Christmas Severus," she whispered back.

"What song do you want to sing Professor Snape?" a student yelled.

The others stared at the student, surprised that he'd make such a request. Hermione released Severus and replied, "Yes Severus, which song do you want to sing."

Severus smirked. "Do you all know _What Child is This?_"

The carolers nodded. "Then let's sing it!" Hermione answered.

The choir began to sing with Severus softly joining in. As the song progressed his voice crescendoed with the crowd. Once it was over, someone in the back suggested, "Let's go caroling in Hogsmeade!"

"Would you like to come?" Hermione asked.

Severus looked into the crowd. All eyes were on him in eager anticipation. It stunned him that they would want him to accompany them. "I can't think of anything better to do," he replied with a small smile.

The others cheered as they turned to leave, this time led by Neville. Hermione took Severus' hand. He looked at her and squeezed it. Then, he grabbed his coat and went into the night along with the others, singing for all of Hogsmeade to hear.


	20. All I Want For Christmas

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! It means a lot to me. This song, as well as this pairing, was a request, so hopefully I did them both justice.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or this song, which is owned by Mariah Carey.**

Severus Snape's death had hit Draco harder than he thought it would.

For months, he'd been numb, not caring to feel or think anything about it. Finally, he'd gone to the library to research a charms spell. When he'd stumbled across the muffliato spell and read that the creator was Severus Snape, he finally allowed himself to cry. He did not just cry though, he cast a silencing spell and began to weep, wondering why Severus Snape had died in disgrace instead of him, Draco Malfoy.

As Draco was crying, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He wiped his eyes, looked up, and snarled at the person who had dared to offer him comfort. His snarl faded, however, when he saw the pain in her eyes, as well as her unshed tears. Could Hermione Granger understand how he felt?

"I miss him too," Hermione whispered.

"You didn't know him," Draco snapped.

"I know that he didn't deserve to die," she replied. "I also know that you didn't deserve to die either."

Draco nodded. "Thank you," he answered as he felt a sense of peace overtake him. He put his hand on her shoulder and offered her a small smile.

With that statement, their relationship began. United by their grief over Severus Snape, they started to share other things. Hermione began sharing stories about her life as a muggle and the adventures she'd had on the run from the Seekers. Draco discussed his life as a pureblood as well as secret love of potions. After some time, he began to consider her a friend.

After a year, he considered her more.

Not that Draco would ever tell her. No, she clung to that dunderhead Ron in spite of the fact that he had a brain the size of a peanut. Draco tried to ignore his feelings for her, but they only grew stronger every time they talked. Something needed to be done, and fast.

* * *

"Didn't the elves do a good job decorating the tree?" Narcissa asked.

Draco nodded in spite of the fact that his thoughts were with a certain brown-haired witch. He stared at the baubles, but even the tree's beauty could not distract him from the fact that Hermione would be spending her Christmas with Weasley and not him.

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked, taking notice of his son's distant look.

Draco shook himself from his thoughts. "Nothing Father," he answered.

Lucius raised his eyebrow, but said nothing else on the subject. Rather, he asked, "Who would you like to invite to our Christmas ball?"

"Christmas ball?" Draco blurted out.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Yes, the Christmas ball, you know the one we've been planning for four months now!"

"Oh yes, that one," Draco replied as he flushed in embarrassment.

"Draco honey, you don't appear well," Narcissa interrupted. "Do you need some rest?"

"No," he answered as an idea began to form. "I think I am quite well. I think we should invite Hermione Granger."

"What?" Lucius and Narcissa exclaimed in unison.

"You aren't serious," Lucius continued.

"Think about it," Draco replied with a smirk. "She's the muggleborn member of the Golden Trio. If she comes, it will appear as though we have gotten over all of our old prejudices."

Lucius began to smile. "True. We could definitely use the PR."

"What about her boyfriend?" Narcissa asked.

"What about him?" Draco asked.

Narcissa smirked. "I see," she replied as she nodded in understanding.

"We'll invite them all!" Lucius continued, oblivious to Narcissa and Draco.

"No," Draco replied. "Just Hermione Granger. Weasley doesn't have the decorum necessary to attend this party, and Potter will be out of town with his girlfriend searching for some creature or another."

"How do you know Potter will be out of town?" Narcissa probed.

He shrugged. "Talk gets around. As of right now, Potter is dating Luna Lovegood. Every year Luna looks for Christmas elves on Christmas Eve. Why would this year be any different?"

"Good point," Lucius noted. "We'll only invite Granger then."

"Thank you," Draco answered.

* * *

Hermione stood in a corner, watching the other couples dance. She'd chosen to wear her low cut royal purple dress, but she didn't feel beautiful in it. Everyone around her looked so happy. Maybe she should leave before she brought their spirits down. It couldn't be fun to be in the same room with a depressed person during a Yuletide celebration.

"Hermione!"

Her face brightened as she turned towards the voice. "Hello Draco," she answered. "Nice party."

"Thanks, but I couldn't help but notice that you aren't dancing," he answered.

Hermione sighed. "I know. I'm just not in good spirits tonight."

"Really? Why?" Draco asked.

"Ron was upset that I got invited to this party. I told him that I'd ask you if he could come, but he wasn't having any of it. He began telling me how horrible you were and how you were just a filthy Slytherin. I couldn't take it anymore and told him to stop down talking my friends. That led to more fighting."

"I'm sorry," Draco answered as he tried to hide his growing glee.

"Anyway," she replied. "To make a long story short, we broke up."

"Oh," he answered, touched that she'd break things off with Ron over him. "Well, I suppose the next question I should ask is why did you still come here?"

Her lips curled into a smile. "I just wanted to support you. You're my friend."

Draco nodded as the band stopped playing their song. He then bowed and asked, "Would you like to dance with me?"

"I'd love to," she replied as she took his hand.

Draco led her to the dance floor, oblivious to the look of sheer horror on his father's face. Narcissa smiled in pride as Draco twirled Hermione around. "He knows how to get what he wants," she whispered to Lucius.

Lucius glared at her, but before he could get a word in she took his hand and led him to the dance floor. He considered protesting, but when he felt his wife's body against his he thought better of it and decided to enjoy the moment.

Hermione and Draco didn't notice the drama between the Malfoy parents. Hermione was too focused on Draco's tender embrace while Draco focused on the scent of Hermione's perfume. When the music ended, they did not release each other.

The musicians began to play another song. As the other couples resumed their dancing, Hermione and Draco remained motionless on the dance floor, neither wanting to break their embrace. Finally she pulled back and asked, "Draco?"

Before she could say another word, Draco captured her lips. She deepened the kiss and pulled him closer.

"Narcissa," Lucius hissed from across the room.

"Shush," she hissed back. "He's a grown man now."

Lucius scowled. This was not what he wanted to see.

Draco remained oblivious to his father's glare. He'd gotten exactly what he wanted for Christmas.

**AN: There may be a surprise tomorrow!**


	21. The Christians and the Pagans

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! It means a lot to me! Here's another requested song.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or this song, which is owned by Dar Williams.**

"Uncle Jason!" Hermione exclaimed as he opened the door.

"Hermione!" he replied, stretching out his arms to receive her.

Hermione snuggled into his arms and returned the embrace. "It's so good to see you again," she replied, her voice muffled by his fuzzy sweater.

"I've missed you too," he replied before she backed away. "Let's step inside. It's freezing out here."

"It is a little chilly," she admitted as Uncle Jason guided her inside. Hermione admired the angels and Nativity scene that decorated the entrance hall.

In the center of the living room stood a fully lit Christmas tree surrounded by toy train tracks. There were freight cars on the tracks, but the engine lay in the hands of a small child who was skimming it across the floor, providing all the necessary sound effects.

"Timmy! Come and meet your cousin Hermione!" Uncle Jason exclaimed.

Timmy looked up and smiled. "Hello Hermione," he replied.

"Hello Timmy," she replied as she stepped closer. "What do you have there?"

He smiled proudly as he presented the object to her. "It's a choo-choo!" he replied.

"Jason?" a voice called from the kitchen.

"She's here, Martha!" he called back.

A woman emerged from a kitchen holding a red bowl and a wooden spoon. "Hello Hermione," she began with a sweet smile.

"Hello," Hermione replied. "How are you?"

"Fine," she answered. "How are you?"

"Good," she replied. "I'm just finishing dinner. It should be ready in another fifteen minutes."

"Excellent," Jason replied.

"Thank you," Hermione answered.

The woman nodded before reentering the kitchen. "So tell me," Jason began. "How have your studies been?"

"Well, I've just gotten accepted as an apprentice with one of the best Potions Masters in Britain…" she began.

Uncle Jason and she talked about everything from their work to his marriage to Martha and Timmy's new preschool. The conversation stalled, however, when Aunt Martha announced, "Dinner's ready!"

"Time to eat, Timmy," Uncle Jason began as he and Hermione stood.

Timmy looked up from the page he was coloring. "Can't it wait a few more minutes?"

"Well if you don't care if anything is left for you, then I suppose it can," Uncle Jason replied. "Your mom's cooked your favorite cornbread, though."

Timmy leapt up and ran to the dining room. Hermione chuckled as she and Jason followed him. Martha presided at a table full of food, a look of pride on her face. Everyone sat down as Martha announced, "Let's pray."

They bowed their heads to share a moment of silence. Hermione waited for signs of activity... When she heard people shifting about, she raised her head and took the plate which was passed to her. They dished up their food and ate, making sure that all conversation revolved around non-sensitive subjects such as the weather and soccer teams. Timmy stared at Hermione as though he had something to say, but he remained silent throughout the meal.

"I have apple pie for dessert…" Martha began.

"Are you a witch, Hermione?" Timmy finally blurted out.

Everyone grew quiet and stared at him. "Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"Are you a witch?" he repeated.

A buzzer sounded in the kitchen. "That's the apple pie!" Martha replied, racing out of the kitchen.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm a witch."

"Can you do magic?" he asked, his eyes wide with interest.

"Well," Hermione began before taking out her wand. She touched her dirty napkin and muttered a spell. Timmy gasped as the napkin transformed into a butterfly and flew across the room.

"Wow," he whispered as it landed on his shoulder.

"That's really fascinating," Jason whispered.

Martha entered from the kitchen holding a freshly baked apple pie. Her eyes followed the butterfly as she set the pie onto the table. "I didn't know those things were still around this time of year."

"I didn't either," Jason replied.

"Hermione can I go to school with you and learn how to be a witch?" Timmy asked.

She gave him a smile. "We'll see when you're eleven."

* * *

Once Hermione had left, Jason sat in his recliner and stared pensively at the Christmas tree. His visit with Hermione had gone better than he could possibly have hoped, yet it also brought back memories. He remembered being a teenager, hearing his mother rant about how strange Hermione was. Later she would go on lengthy tangents about how her son never should've allowed Hermione to go to that school. That was in large part why he and his brother had become estranged.

Still, he wondered if maybe it was time to change that. Maybe things weren't like his mother had claimed. Perhaps they could try again.

Jason stood up and asked, "Honey, where's the phone book?"


	22. Fairytale in New York

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! It really means a lot to me!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or this song, which is owned by the Pogues.**

"Here's another one, Ray!"

Ray looked up from his newspaper and sighed. He stood, stretched, pulled out his keys, then trudged over to unlock and open the cell block door. "Here you go Joe," he answered as he stepped aside to admit Joe and his new prize, a tall disheveled redhead.

Joe grasped the prisoner by the arms and pulled him inside where he carefully removed his handcuffs. Ray opened the interior cell door, brandishing his wand as a warning for the others to step back. Joe pushed the redhead inside then quickly closed the cell door with a CLUNK. As Joe rushed back to his street patrol, Ray returned to his seat. "Stupid drunks," he muttered as he resumed his reading.

Ron Weasley trembled as he assessed his new companions. One particularly muscular man would have been an imposing presence in full possession of his faculties, but he could barely keep his eyes open. A painfully skinny fellow was already asleep on the concrete floor, a feat Ron couldn't fathom accomplishing even in his most inebriated state. A young teenager sat in the corner muttering about his parents coming to pick him up while a fourth man stared steadily at him, looking as if he might land a punch if Ron stepped too close.

"Well, we won't see another Christmas Eve!" a voice shouted from the adjoining cell.

Ron looked over at two elderly men who, judging by their clothing, appeared to be down on their luck. "I know," he answered. "The cold is killing me. It's really no place for us."

"May as well go out with a song," the muscular man slurred.

"What do you have in mind?" the first elderly man asked.

The muscular man paused thoughtfully, then began, "Oh the weather outside is frightful…"

One by one the others joined in, all sorely out of tune. Ron shook his head, which had begun to throb. He then sank to the floor and sobbed.

"I hate this place," a man beside him slurred.

"I do too," he moaned. "I'm so getting fired when my coach finds out about this."

"What's her name?" he asked.

Ron glanced over at him in shock. "What?" he asked.

"Drink often enough and you can pretty much tell why others drink. Take those elderly men, they're alcoholics. I've never met them, but you can tell by the way they carry themselves… by the expression in their eyes. Mr. Muscles," he began, indicating the muscular song leader, "He has that smile… and a prodigious second wind. He's a partier."

"Why are you in here?" Ron asked.

He smirked. "I'm a bartender who had too much at the Christmas party. Tried to walk home, stumbled into a ditch, and here I am. You haven't answered my question though."

He sighed. "Her name's Hermione."

"That's a new one," he answered. "Sounds, uh, old-fashioned."

"She's, well she's unique," Ron replied.

"Tell me, is she here in New York?" the man asked.

"No, she went back to Britain," Ron replied with a frown.

"Ooh, tough. Is that where you're originally from because you don't sound like you're from the Bronx?"

"Yes," Ron replied.

"How did you get to New York then?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"I got signed on with a local team here. We moved to the States, and for a while we were happy. I mean, we used to dance together a lot."

"Club dancing?"

"No, no, very, uh, traditional. She liked Sinatra. We'd go to these really high class parties. I liked the attention they gave me as a star athlete, and she liked the music," Ron replied. "I really thought we were going to make it."

"Well, what happened?" he asked.

"We had dreams," Ron replied. "Big dreams, but I was gone half the time, and she was getting bored. It was, I think it was last Christmas when we had our big fight. I was drunk, like I am now, and she was sick of it. I guess I should've paid more attention to her. She called me a 'drunk' and I called her a 'maggot.'"

The bartender chuckled. "I don't hear 'maggot' much."

Ron sighed. "She told me that she hoped it was our last Christmas together. By New Years, she had packed up and left."

"Tough," the bartender responded. "She went back to Britain then?"

Ron nodded. "She ran off to apprentice under a mutual acquaintance, Severus Snape. I got drunk tonight because I just learned that she and that maggot Snape got married."

"Ah! Wasn't the one for you anyway," he answered.

"Don't you get it?" Ron yelled, startling the carolers into silence. "I've loved Hermione since I was a teenager! My whole world was built around her! All of my dreams were built around her! She was my dream!"

"Oh quit whining," he answered. "You'll find new dreams. A man like you, you'll find somebody else. It's not the end."

Ron looked up and smiled. "Got any sisters?"

"Just one," he replied. "But she doesn't lean that way."

He sighed, and then yawned. "Just my luck."

"Go to sleep," the bartender suggested as the others started into _Deck the Halls_. "You'll feel better in the morning."

"I won't," he answered.

"That's what they all say," he murmured. "Give it a shot, anyway."

Ron yawned again and nodded. He stretched out on the floor to a chorus of "Fa la la la las". From a distance, he could hear other voices singing a different carol. Did cops sing?

He decided that he didn't care. He closed his eyes, praying for sleep as church bells tolled in the distance ushering in another Christmas Day.


	23. Blue Christmas

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! It means a lot to me! Here's another request!**

**I don't own Harry Potter. This song is owned by the one and only Elvis Presley!**

Lucius peeked through the curtains to watch snowflakes drift to the ground. Earlier they had melted on the pavement, but now that the temperature had dipped they were beginning to whiten the surrounding area. Lucius sighed, almost wishing that it would rain instead.

He shut the curtains and shook his head. The day before Christmas Eve, there'd been a major crisis between Wizarding America and Wizarding Britain. Unicorn tails were in short supply in the British Isles, and US suppliers had indulged in a bit of price gouging. The crisis reached a head when Kingsley made a speech denouncing the Wizarding Senate for its inaction in the matter. Since Lucius had retained some degree of popularity among the Americans, he was called in to relieve tensions and see if a compromise could be reached.

Naturally, Lucius' charm had saved the day, but it had taken him until Christmas Eve to resolve the issue. Now, all he had to do was sign the documents soon to arrive and owl them to the majority speaker. Though nothing would be formalized until after New Year's, he did feel somewhat relieved that egos had been soothed.

He considered apparating home, but the hotel prevented apparition within its walls for obvious reasons. He could walk to an apparition point, but the wind was beginning to pick up. Seven inches of snow was predicted to fall before morning with heavy winds creating whiteout conditions. Of all the places to perform government business, why did the American wizards have to choose Omaha, Nebraska?

Lucius sighed. There was no point in complaining about his fate now. He'd simply have to soak in his private hot tub and wait for the snow to move out. Maybe he'd be able to apparate home in the morning, although by then Christmas would be nearly over in Britain. He sighed once more and took another look out the window. What was keeping that owl?

Lucius' thoughts drifted to his family's holiday preparations back home. Narcissa would be putting the finishing touches on her Christmas get-together as the elves finished cleaning the mansion. Draco would come over soon with his wife, Ginevra. As much as Lucius detested the red-head, he had to admit that at times he enjoyed their verbal sparring matches.

Sometime later, Severus and Hermione would come over. They'd probably be holding hands, at least until they reached the front door, although Severus would deny all charges of being capable of showing any sort of affection. Severus would pretend to be greatly inconvenienced by having to come out on such a night but the glimmer in his eyes would betray his true emotions. Hermione would notice a house elf and ask how it was being treated, and it would try to evade her at all costs. Lucius chuckled at the vision.

Everyone would gather in the sitting room to chat. The Christmas tree would shine in the background, fully decorated with elegant gold beads and colored balls. Then, the house elf would call, signaling the beginning of dinner. Everyone would be seated at the dining table for a feast of roast beef, pudding, and an assortment of other foods which made Lucius' mouth water just thinking about them.

After dinner, they would return to the living room for what Lucius selfishly considered his favorite part: gathering around the tree to open presents. He could almost see Narcissa's expression as she opened the diamond brooch he had bought her. He'd told her that he had no intention of purchasing such a bauble, but perhaps she'd seen through his ruse…

A tear came to his eyes as the scene played in his head. He didn't care how low the mercury in the thermometer was or how the badly the snow obstructed his eyesight; he had to apparate home. Even if he splinched his foot in the process, he couldn't miss Christmas.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He sighed as he stood and walked across the room to open it. He gasped when he saw who was on the other side.

"Merry Christmas, Lucius!" Narcissa, Draco, Ginny, Hermione, and Severus chorused.

"What, what are you people doing here?" Lucius asked in surprise.

"We heard about the horrible weather here from a muggle website Hermione found. We figured you wouldn't be finished before the blizzard came, so we apparated here to see you," Narcissa answered.

"You, you didn't have to," Lucius answered.

"I know, but it isn't Christmas without you," his wife answered.

Lucius embraced his wife. "Thank you," he replied before his face fell. "I fear this room is not appropriately decorated for the occasion though."

Severus shrugged and glanced over at Hermione. "I've never been one for flashy Christmas decorations anyway."

"Oh be quiet! You love the way I decorate and you know it!" she teased.

"Well come in then everyone!" Lucius interrupted, feeling his spirits lift.

Maybe he'd have a Merry Christmas after all.


	24. Last Christmas

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! It really means a lot to me!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or this song, which belongs to Wham!**

Where is he? Hermione thought as she scanned the floor again.

He was nowhere to be found. Of course he wasn't here yet… He was probably taking his own sweet time getting here, most likely stretching out his preparations so he wouldn't have to endure the endless socialization these holiday parties entailed. Well, if Hermione was honest she probably should've taken her time getting ready as well. Still, he should be here by now.

Laughter echoed from the other side of the room. She instinctively glanced over at the noise. Her stomach dropped when she found its source. Ron was relating a story to a small group of people who were laughing hysterically. Hermione rolled her eyes and averted her gaze.

"You should talk to him."

Hermione looked beside her and moaned. Ginny was holding a glass of Champagne and her breath reeked of the liquid. Her eyes were already beginning to droop, but the red-head didn't seem to notice. "No thank you," Hermione replied.

"Come on and show some dignity instead of sitting here in the corner and moping!" she slurred.

"Ginny, you appear to be a little, uh mullered," Hermione answered.

"Oh I'm fine," she answered before giggling a little. "Hey Ronald!"

Hermione shook her head as she contemplated apparating away. "What Ginevra?" he asked his annoyance evident.

Ron then noticed the female standing beside Ginny. "'Mione?" he asked.

She looked up and gave him a small but insincere smile. "Hello Ron," she began in a small voice.

Ron darted over to see her, leaving his entourage behind. "'Mione!" He began as he stood before her. "How great to see you again!"

"Yes, well I couldn't very well turn down this invitation could I?" Hermione asked as she tried to hide her growing mortification.

"Yes, neither could I! We had a good time here, last year didn't we?" he asked with his trademark grin.

It was nice until you cheated on me the next day, she thought.

"It was lovely," she replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I promised to meet someone here."

"Oh come on 'Mione! You can stay and talk with me," Ron insisted. "After all, it's been a year since we've seen each other."

"Yes, well there's a reason for that," Hermione answered, her voice noticeably more icy.

Ron sighed. "Look, it was nothing personal. I wasn't ready for a relationship. You knew that."

"I told you that I loved you!" Hermione finally snapped.

"Ooh fight!" Ginevra exclaimed.

"Ginny, isn't Draco calling for you?" Hermione asked.

"Oh Merlin he probably is!" she exclaimed before rushing off.

Hermione shook her head as Ron replied, "Look, I probably should've let you down more gently, but if you noticed I never said that I loved you back."

"I thought you were just nervous," she argued.

"Look, I'm sorry," Ron answered. "I should've been nicer 'Mione, but you have to admit that it was romantic to watch the stars, and our kiss was rather stimulating."

"I was such an idiot," Hermione groaned.

Ron gently grasped her arms and drew her closer to him. "We could relive it. Who knows? Maybe I'll be ready this time…"

Hermione shuddered as she smelled the alcohol on his breath. He breathed into her mouth, as if to prepare her, and then placed his lips on her.

"Mr. Weasley!"

"Thank Merlin you're here!" Hermione gasped as she broke free of his grasp and flew into Severus' arms. "What took you so long?"

"I apologize," Severus answered before kissing her forehead. "My potion took longer to brew than I had anticipated. I would've been here sooner, especially had I known that this dunderhead would be here."

Ron cowered under Severus' glare. "Hermione," Ron began. "What, what is he…"

She smirked as she pulled Severus closer. "He's my new lover."

"You, you moved on?" Ron asked.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Severus replied before kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"Let's go," Hermione suggested as she snuggled closer to him.

"But I dressed up especially for you," Severus replied.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we can find something else to do is this attire," she replied before planting a kiss on his neck.

"Excellent idea," Severus replied before they turned around and strolled out the door.

POP! Ron stood rooted in shock as he absorbed all that had happened. Finally he muttered, "But, but last Christmas she loved me! I thought she was supposed to still love me! How could she move on?"

He scowled as he stomped over to the bar. This Christmas was not going well at all.


	25. Jolly Old Saint Nicholas

**AN: YAY! 100 reviews! Thanks everyone for them! It's a very nice Christmas Eve gift! Now I have one for you! Initially, this work was supposed to end tomorrow with my favorite Christmas carol. Due to a last minute request though, I'm adding one more story in, meaning that this will go on until December 26! Hopefully not too many people will mind! Anyway, thanks again for all the reviews as well as for favoriting, putting this on alert, and reading! I appreciate it all!**

**Happy Christmas Eve!**

**I don't own Harry Potter, and no one really knows who wrote and therefore owns this song. What we do know is that I don't own it.**

"Are you sure the children need to be in this madhouse?" Severus yelled over the scurrying crowds.

Hermione scooted her children into the winding line. "Of course I am! Seeing Santa is one of my favorite childhood memories! I want Clarice and Lucas to enjoy that tradition as well."

"If you say so," Severus replied. "It's going to take forever to get through this line."

"The sign says it will only take a half hour!" Clarice announced as she pointed to the white sign with holly trim.

Just as his daughter had indicated, the sign did indeed read, "30 minute wait." Severus took a deep breath as others gathered in line behind them.

Clarice began jumping up and down, then ducking from side to side in an attempt to see around the people, only to be thwarted in the end by the red velvet security rope. "What are you doing?" Severus asked.

"I'm trying to see Santa," Clarice answered.

Severus picked her up and settled her on his shoulders. She gasped in wonder. "I see him! I see him!"

Severus smiled a little as he lowered her to the ground. "Daddy! I can't wait to tell him what I want!" she began.

"What are you going to ask for?" Hermione inquired as she repositioned Lucas so he could sleep more comfortably.

"I can't tell you!" she explained. "If I do, it'll be like a birthday wish! If you tell someone your birthday wish, it won't come true."

"I see," Hermione replied.

The line inched forward. For the first time, Severus noticed the bright green carpeting under his feet. It was…jolly, a little too jolly for his taste. Obnoxiously cheerful Christmas music emanated from somewhere near the head of the line. Behind them the queue was only growing, sealing off their escape route. Snape loosened his collar, feeling decidedly claustrophobic. As they continued to wait, Clarice rattled on about her favorite Christmas carols and then about a game she and Julius had created about a month ago. Lucas continued to sleep, unperturbed by the din of the music and the surrounding people.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, the front of the line was in sight. Severus could identify the source of the cheery Christmas music-a small radio beside Santa. He could also see the outlines of Santa's red chair…or was it supposed to be a throne? It could've passed for either. Gaudy.

"Next!" a woman yelled.

Clarice ran over to the woman, who wore a short green dress and a matching hat on which were sewn two bells that jingled with each step. She faked a cheery smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"What's your name?" she began in the squeaky voice adults use when speaking to very small children.

"Clarice Snape."

Just then, Lucas began to fuss in his mother's arms. Hermione gave a shy smile as she tried to reposition him. Once she and Severus caught a whiff of the air, however, they realized the futility of the measure.

"Let's go see Santa!" the lady began as she took Clarice's hand.

"Okay!" she exclaimed.

The elf led Clarice to Santa as Hermione groaned. "Do you want me to take care of him?" Severus asked.

"No!" Hermione answered. "I want Clarice to have both of her parents there when she sees Santa."

"Why?" Snape asked. "It's not like they won't take pictures."

"It's a special moment!" Hermione argued as Lucas began to wail in her arms.

Clarice sat on Santa's lap with pride, oblivious to the growing dispute between her parents. She looked up at the old man, who wore the traditional garments and had that trademark friendly smile she'd seen so many times. He even had a twinkle in his eyes.

"Ho ho ho!" he began in a loud voice. "What do you want for Christmas?" he asked.

Clarice looked over at her parents. Hermione forced herself to smile as she tried to divert her attention away from her screaming son. Severus didn't smile, but Clarice could see the pride in his eyes. She then returned her attention to Santa. "I want a puppy and some snow!" she answered.

"Oh! Little girl! Snow may be hard to come by! After all, this is Georgia," Santa replied.

"I know," she answered. "But you're supposed to make Christmas wishes come true."

"Yes, but even Santa can't control the weather," he replied.

"I thought you were a powerful wizard," she replied.

Santa laughed again. "Even powerful wizards have trouble changing the weather. It makes muggles suspicious."

"Oh," she replied.

"Still," Santa answered, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you!" she exclaimed before embracing him.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" he laughed.

"Shall I take your picture?" the woman asked.

"Yes!" Clarice answered.

Hermione and Severus looked on with pride as the photo was snapped. The instant Clarice left Santa's lap, Severus took her hand and the family rushed to the bathroom to attend to Lucas' needs.

"Next!" the woman yelled behind them.

* * *

"Mummy! Daddy!" Clarice yelled.

Severus groaned as he opened a sleepy eye. "What?" he asked.

"Come see it! My Christmas wish came true!" she shouted.

"I've already seen your puppy," he answered. I've already cleaned up after it as well, he thought with distaste.

"No! My other Christmas wish!" Clarice answered.

"What would that be?" Hermione asked as she lazily leaned up on one elbow.

"Snow!" she yelled.

"Snow?" they asked, now much more awake.

"Yes!" she cheered before leaping off the bed and flying over to the window.

Her parents groggily followed. Severus pulled the curtains to the side, exposing the wintry sight. "Oh my," Hermione breathed.

"Thanks for taking me to Santa Claus! He really does make wishes come true!" Clarice bubbled as she hugged her parents.

"Indeed he does," Snape replied, reevaluating their chaotic trip to the mall. "Indeed he does."


	26. Hard Candy Christmas

**AN: Merry Christmas everyone! Well, it's finally here, the big holiday, which means that we have only one more story left. Anyway, thanks for all the support you've given me throughout this entire story! It really means a lot to me!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or this song, whihc belongs to the great Dolly Parton who sang it in _The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas_. Still, it's my favorite Christmas song.**

"Give me another glass of apple wine!" Hermione demanded.

"Yes, Ma'am," Rosmerta answered, her face betraying her concern.

Hermione watched as Rosmerta rummaged through the liquor shelf until she found the desired bottle. A smile of relief graced Hermione's face as the bartender poured the alcohol into a glass. "Thanks," she replied as Rosmerta handed her the drink.

Rosmerta sighed as Hermione began to sip the liquid. "I've never seen you look so bad," the bartender commented.

"Well, you wouldn't feel so great either if you were left at the altar for Lavender Brown of all people," Hermione replied with an expression of pure disdain.

"Did I correctly hear what you just said?" a voice asked from across the room.

Hermione groaned and shook her head as familiar footsteps approached. "Go ahead Professor Snape," she began. "Go ahead and boast about how you were right and everyone else was wrong."

"I wasn't the only one," Severus replied as he sat down beside her. "Trelawney and Longbottom didn't think you two would work out either. They just didn't have the nerve to tell you."

"Why?" Hermione asked as she looked over at him, her eyes filling with tears. "Why didn't they tell me?"

"They were afraid they might be wrong," Severus answered. "Trelawney had already made too many questionable prophecies, and Neville is a perpetual romantic who believes that any two people could make a go of it if they loved each other enough."

"But you didn't care because you're neither a seer nor a romantic," Hermione answered in a soft voice.

"I had ulterior motives," he admitted softly.

"What?" she asked before taking another sip.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Would you like your traditional Firewhiskey?" Rosmerta asked, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yes, please," Severus answered.

Rosmerta returned to her shelf and began rummaging through the selection. "Traditional?" Hermione asked.

"I always come here on Christmas Eve," Snape replied.

"That's pathetic," she muttered before frowning. "Then again, so is getting left at the altar."

Severus sighed. "Getting left at the altar is not pathetic. Weasley's actions were beyond your control."

"I know, but I still wish that I'd listened to you," Hermione moaned before taking a gulp of wine.

Severus took a deep breath as Rosmerta brought his drink. She winked and walked over to talk to some other patrons across the bar. "What do you plan to do now?" Snape prodded.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Severus shrugged. "I just figured that you'd be formulating some kind of plan to regain your dignity."

She exhaled as she sank down in her seat. "I don't know…Leave town? Change my hairstyle?"

Severus chuckled companionably.

She took another sip and gazed into his eyes. He appeared genuinely interested in what she was saying, which came as a shock to her. "Yes,' she replied slowly. "I think I want to move."

"Where?" Severus asked.

"I don't know," Hermione replied. "I'm still finishing my apprenticeship under Minerva McGonagall…"

"But if you could move anywhere in the world," Severus interrupted. "Where would you go?"

She watched him take a sip of his Firewhiskey, noticing for the first time that his eyes were not black but rather a deep dark brown. It was a soft brown, almost inviting.

Hermione shook the thought from her head. "I," she began before smiling. "I'd go to Barbados!"

"Why Barbados?" Severus asked taking another sip of Firewhiskey.

"I saw some pictures of it when I was younger. It was beautiful! I've always wanted to visit there!"

"Visiting is one thing… moving is quite another."

Hermione thought. "Hurricane season would be rough," she admitted.

"It would be warm though," Severus chimed in.

"I suppose," she answered, wondering when his voice had become so smooth.

"We could go tonight," Severus suggested.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Or you could. I mean, if you could apparate that far," Severus replied.

Hermione smirked. "You like me."

"I wouldn't read too much into it, Hermione," he replied. "I simply want somewhere to go over the Christmas holiday as well."

"No! You actually like me!"

"As a colleague I am forced to tolerate you," he replied.

"Oh," she answered, wilting.

Severus smirked. "I may like you as a friend as well."

She perked back up at the words. Severus gave her a small grin in return. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," Severus answered. "You'll be fine Hermione."

"I will now," she replied before asking. "So, would you really go to Barbados tonight with me?"

"It would beat sitting in this bar drinking ourselves to death," Severus replied. "I'd better be the one to apparate though."

"I'd probably splinch us both," she giggled.

"Probably," Severus answered as he took her arm and led her outside.

When they stepped outside, Hermione asked, "Wait, don't we need to pack?"

Severus smirked. "Why don't we just be spontaneous?"

"You, spontaneous?" she asked.

"I'm capable of being spontaneous," Severus replied, wounded.

"Well then," Hermione began before taking his arm.

"Maybe you should take a sober up potion first," Severus mused, having second thoughts. "I don't want you to wake up in Barbados and forget why you're there."

"Spontaneity is probably a better idea when you're thinking straight," she answered.

He pulled out the potion and handed it to her. She finished it in one gulp, took a deep breath, and then looked at Severus thoughtfully. "Hermione?" he asked.

She shuddered. He was just as handsome as she thought he was when she was drunk, and his voice was just as smooth. "Oh Severus," she whispered.

"Is it working?" he asked.

She nodded before leaning in to caress his lips. Surprised, but pleased, he returned the kiss with equal passion, thrilled to finally have this witch in his arms.

She pulled away and whispered, "Spontaneity is definitely better when you're thinking straight."

Severus nodded and grinned before apparating them both away.


	27. Santa Baby

**AN: Thanks so much for all the reviews, for reading, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! This is the last story in our little collection of Christmas tales. I hope everyone has enjoyed though! Thanks again for all the support! I appreciate it all! **

**I don't own Harry Potter or this song, which belongs to Eartha Kitt.**

"This is completely ridiculous!" Severus raged as Draco adjusted his beard.

"Well, you had a good point about Scorpius being traumatized after seeing his mother kiss, uh Santa Claus," Draco answered. "And we couldn't find a professional."

"Couldn't find a professional, or didn't bother to find one?" Severus huffed.

"Well, let's just say it was hard to find one who would consent to come here after Scorpius pulled the beard off the last one and traumatized the other children," Ginny answered as she inspected Severus' costume.

"Scorpius was only two," Severus argued.

"Unfortunately most of the kids ranged in ages from four to ten," Ginny answered.

Severus scowled. "What's to say that Scorpius won't pull my beard off?"

"Because he's old enough to know better," Ginny replied with confidence.

Severus shook his head. "I look completely idiotic."

"Yes, but you'll be making Scorpius and the other children happy," Ginny answered.

"That's not enough to convince me to go out there like this!" Severus argued.

"We're paying you twenty galleons to do this," Draco answered.

"Still not enough!" Snape insisted.

"We've got basilisk fangs!" Ginny offered.

Severus' eyes grew with interest. "What, where did you get those?"

Draco smirked. "Money can buy almost anything, anywhere."

Severus processed his words as Ginevra added on, "We can get more if you need them for your potions."

Severus huffed. "I'm only doing this so I can brew."

"Fine, just get out there!" Draco ordered.

Severus sighed as he trudged out, wondering if this suit was actually designed in order for people to walk in it. Draco and Ginny pushed him aside and ran ahead of him in order to deflect Scorpius' suspicion.

Severus stood in a corner and waited for them to announce him, just as Ginny and Draco had promised they would. When he heard the words, "Santa Claus," he stepped out to the cheers of the audience. He gave a sly smile. This was something he could get used to.

Severus sat on a green cushioned chair set aside just for the occasion. "Let's start the line here," Ginevra began as she stood before Severus and indicated a spot on the floor.

Several children rushed up to her, and began pushing each other in order to be the first in line. Finally, Ginevra calmed the children and lined them up one by one. Scorpius ran up first and sat on Severus' lap. "What do you want?" Severus asked in the cheeriest voice he could muster. He refused to perform that obnoxious laugh.

Scorpius gave him a look. "Your nose is larger than I remember!" he exclaimed.

"I had a nose job," Snape answered.

"Oh! Why?" Scorpius asked.

"Because my nose was too small to smell Mrs. Claus' cookies," Severus replied.

"Oh!" Scorpius answered.

"Yes, now what do you want for Christmas?" Severus asked.

"Well, you've already stayed away from Mummy, which I like, and Daddy's happy. So, I guess all I want is my own wand!" Scorpius answered.

"A wand?" Severus replied.

"Yep! Daddy has one and I want one too!" Scorpius announced.

"Don't you want a toy instead?" Severus asked.

Scorpius smirked. "If I have a wand I can make my own toys."

"I see," Severus answered. "Thank you Scorpius."

"Anytime Santa!" he replied as he hopped off Severus' lap.

"Okay," Ginevra began as she motioned for the next child to sit on Severus' lap.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Severus asked.

One by one, the children sat on his lap and told him their wishes. Most were for toys, but a few wanted other things such as peace on earth or a trip to Disney World. Finally, the last child had left his lap. Severus sighed, thrilled to be done with the entire exercise in torture, until Ginevra announced, "Wait, there's one more!"

"Oh?" Snape asked, swearing that he couldn't see any other children left. Then Severus smelled the citrus perfume and could hear the clack of high heels. He looked up and saw a low cut red dress.

"Hello Santa," she began in a smooth voice.

"Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione smirked as she sat on his lap. To say that Severus didn't enjoy the moment would be a lie, but he tried not to show it for fear that a child would notice his growing pleasure. "Yes?" she asked.

"What exactly do you want?" he asked before swallowing. Her perfume was driving him absolutely mad.

"Just a few things," she answered as a small crowd began to watch the exchange.

"Like?" Severus asked.

"Well, I've always wanted a yacht."

"A yacht?" Severus almost yelled.

She smiled and nodded. "I don't think that's a lot."

"Yes, but, uh it's a little beyond the North Pole's budget."

"Oh," she replied in disappointment. Then, her face lit up. "How about a convertible then? I really like the 1954 models."

"Santa doesn't know if he can afford that either," Severus replied as he tried to calm himself down before having a heart attack.

"I see," she answered, as though she was toying with him. She scooted herself closer to Severus, a move which only increased his desire for her. "Maybe I should settle for a deed…"

"Santa doesn't think so!" Severus answered, not even wanting to know how expensive this was going to turn out to be.

Hermione smirked, but then her face fell. "I've just been teasing you, kind of," she replied. "What I really want is a ring."

"What kind?" Severus asked, hoping she didn't ask for the Hope Diamond as well.

"Yes," she replied. "You see, my lover Severus and I have been dating for three years, but he isn't proposing."

"How expensive do you want this ring to be?" Severus asked.

"I don't care," she replied. "As long as he finally proposes to me."

"He's not a romantic man," Severus warned. "It may not be the romantic proposal you're hoping for."

"I know," she replied with a frown. "I just want to be married to him someday. I love him, and I want to share my life with him. That's all I really want for Christmas."

"I'll see what I can do," Severus replied.

Hermione smiled before planting a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Santa!' she replied before strolling off into the crowd.

* * *

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione asked as she finished picking up the last of the wrapping paper from their Christmas celebration.

"You have one more gift," Severus answered.

"Oh?" she asked.

Severus smirked. "Yes."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Hermione gasped, "Severus."

"Hermione," he replied. "I can't give you a convertible, a yacht, or whatever other thing you were going to ask for." She gave him a shy smile. "But I can share my life with you. Do you, will you become my wife?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed "Yes!"

He opened the box, exposing the diamond ring. "Thank you!" She exclaimed before flying into his arms. Severus returned the gesture and smirked.

Maybe being Santa Claus wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
